Expensive Disaster
by Digitallace
Summary: Non- Magical AU. D/H Slash – Written for my lovely Beta Alicia - Everyone in school wants to BE Draco Malfoy or be WITH him, he’s good looking, clever and aloof. But when Harry Potter starts at Veritas Academy, everything goes to hell.
1. Chapter 1 A Tragic Move

Authors Note: I started this story per the request of my lovely beta Alicia. It's non magic AU and the first that I have written that way. I hope you all like it. Please don't forget to look into my other stories, and please review!

Chapter 1 A Tragic Move

Veritas Academy was the best private school that money could buy, and only the best was provided to the godson of Sirius Black. Harry tried not to resent being pulled from public school and being forced to leave his home and his friends, but he couldn't quite contain his negative feelings from his godfather.

"Harry, don't look so glum. This will be an adventure!" he told him excitedly.

"Right," was all Harry gave in dull reply.

Sirius pulled the boy against him and ruffled his ebony hair. "I know this is hard, kid, with your parents… and then having to uproot and come live with me, but we'll get through this together. Okay?"

It wasn't really a matter of getting through it together, or else Harry wouldn't be shipping off to boarding school all alone. He tried not to dwell on it though. Sirius was only doing what he thought was best… and what Remus had pressured him to do.

Harry nodded just to keep Sirius from continuing. He loved his godfather, he loved all of his parent's friends, but still it was Sirius he liked best, and he didn't want to disappoint him any further. Sirius had lost someone too. At least that was what Harry kept telling himself so that he wouldn't yell at his godfather for all the changes that were happening too fast.

The day of the accident was a blank in Harry's mind, and the following days were a blur of sadness and activity. Lily and James Potter, his parent's, died in a car crash, leaving sixteen year old Harry all alone. Sirius also mourned is best friends, and tried to be strong for Harry's sake, but he could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in pain too.

After the funeral he left with the millionaire playboy, best and oldest friend of his fathers. Harry was brought to the Black estate and given a suite of rooms and free reign for the last several weeks.

Then another friend of the family, Remus Lupin, enlightened Sirius that he needed to get Harry into school, and that he couldn't just be a lay about like himself. This caused several arguments to ensue over who _was_ and was _not_ a lay about, as well as Harry's upcoming education. Summer had been nearly over so after some research and a lot of grumbling on Harry's part, a decision was reached.

Veritas Academy would be the new home of Harry James Potter.

The worst part, and Harry knew this to be a fact, was that Harry was going to have to try and blend back in with old acquaintances. The Potters had been very well off, and at the beginning of Harry's life, they ran in the same circles with all the English bluebloods; going to the same parties, hosting elaborate functions and arranging play dates for their children.

Lily and James had faded slowly out of this wealthy circle, finding the people shallow and true friendship practically nonexistent. So by the age of thirteen, Harry found himself in public school and surrounded by a _much_ different group of people, people he liked much more than his former friends – if you could have even called them _friends_.

Now just three short years later he had to go back into that world, back into the life of a millionaires son, and take up the mantle of the socially elite, even though he would rather just be Harry Potter, every day kid at Cotswold High School.

--

The Academy loomed in the distance as Sirius drove them quickly along in his black Aston Martin. Harry normally found the wealthy trappings that Sirius surrounded himself with to be overdone, and unnecessary, though he had to admit, the car was nice.

More than nice really, it was his favorite of all the cars in his godfather garage, and that was saying something, because Sirius had a fair few.

They pulled into the u-shaped drive in front of the schools main building and Sirius hopped out. Harry followed, a dark gray duffle bag on his shoulder and met his godfather as he was pulling out Harry's luggage. He piled everything up on the step and a young man scurried through the front door with a clipboard.

"Name?" he asked in curt tones.

"Potter," Sirius answered. "Harry Potter."

The young boy scanned the forms on the clipboard. "Ah, yes." He reached out and took Harry's hand in a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Griffin. I'll be your dorm master for the duration of your stay with us," he said as if welcoming him to a fine hotel.

"Someone will be along for your things, let me show you to your room."

Harry nodded and turned to follow but Sirius grabbed his arm. "Harry, wait a moment."

Turning around he caught the pained look in his godfather's crystal blue eyes. Sirius opened Harry's hand and pressed something sharp into his palm, then shut his fingers around it. Harry blanched when he saw the set of keys in his hand, the keys to the Aston Martin he had just gotten out of.

Sirius looked sheepish. "I know a car doesn't replace your parents, Harry, but I knew you liked it, and I wanted to get you a new car anyhow. I didn't want you being stuck at the school in case you needed a break or something."

Blinking back tears, Harry opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it again. He hugged his godfather fiercely and Sirius returned the gesture with full force. "Thanks, Sirius… but… how will you get home?" Harry asked.

His godfather waved over to another familiar car, a blue BMW, and Harry saw Remus waving back. Sirius pulled him into another big hug and whispered in his ear. "I love you kid, we all do, and you keep in touch alright? We'll see you soon."

Harry nodded and his handsome godfather turned and jogged over to the waiting car. The young man with the clipboard cleared his throat and Harry turned to follow him into his new home.

--

"Veritas Academy is the most prestigious private school in the world," Griffin was saying. "We are very selective in our student body and only accept the most talented and worthy."

"You mean the richest," Harry interrupted.

Griffin looked flustered. "Wealth does play a small part, yes, but here at Veritas Academy-"

Harry cut him off again with a sharp look. "Listen, Griffin, you seem like a nice enough bloke, but you really don't have to sell me on the place. I'm already here. If you could just show me to my room, I'll be out of your hair."

A skeptical look crossed over the young mans features but finally he nodded, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Thanks, this gets old really quick, especially on the first day. You have no idea how many times I'm going to have to repeat that speech today."

Harry chuckled and followed Griffin to the dorm rooms.

They were crossing a large courtyard when a series of thwacks sounded from overhead. Looking up, Harry saw a dark green helicopter preparing to land in the center of the yard in front of them. As it grew closer students formed around to see the occupant.

The giant flying bird landed gracefully and three people got out. First was a tall man, with long blonde hair. He was dressed in a slim black suit and carried a black lacquered cane in his right hand. On his other hand was a beautiful and graceful woman, with long silvery blonde hair that billowed in the wind kicked up from the helicopter.

Behind them, and the one Harry was least impressed to see, was a lithe boy, Harry's age, already dressed in the Veritas uniform and trailing after his parents. He looked much the same as he had when Harry last saw him, haughty, pointy and pale, but that didn't stop Harry's mouth from going dry as he watched the boy walk gracefully across the courtyard, only a meters feet away.

The boy looked his way, and stopped for a moment, his stern face faltering into a subtle smirk as he saw Harry standing there. He gave Harry a brief nod and continued to follow his parents.

Griffin tensed beside him. "How do you know the Malfoy's?" he asked Harry.

A deep sigh ripped through his chest, as he thought about the last time he had seen the youngest Malfoy, and the person he was least inclined to spend time with now. "Draco and I go way back," Harry muttered, annoyed at the truth of his words.

Griffin sighed as well, but his was much more wistful than Harry's had been. "He's like… the hottest," he whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. Griffin sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl. "He's not really all that great once you get to know him," Harry replied.

A sharp laugh exploded from his tour guide. "I would give anything to be half as bad ass as Draco Malfoy."

Harry laughed and patted the young man on the shoulder. "Griffin, I've only known you for fifteen minutes, and I can safely say that you are already more bad ass then that pretentious prick could ever hope to be."

--

While unpacking, Harry took a moment to let the dread of being in this school, settle into his mind. He was already so different from his brief stint in public school, happy with his old friends, Ron and Hermione. He pulled several garments out of his steamer trunk and hung them in his closet.

"So, Potter. What brings _you_ to our humble school?"

The voice in his doorway caught him off guard and made Harry jump. He turned around to see Draco standing behind him, leaning elegantly against the doorjamb. His short, shaggy platinum blonde hair was streaked with emerald green, something Harry hadn't noticed in the courtyard earlier.

"Nice hair, _Malfoy_," Harry said, spitting the name, though in truth… he did like the hair even if he didn't care for the person wearing it.

Draco laughed and the sound was like silk rubbing against his skin. "Do you like it? You know I've always been partial to green," he whispered, his eyes flicking to Harry's vibrant green eyes.

Harry pulled away and shot the boy a nasty scowl. "Sod off, Malfoy."

Pouting prettily, Draco took a small step back, but kept his eyes locked on Harry's. "I'm sorry about your parents," he said sweetly, though Harry knew the sweetness in his tone was nothing but false.

"Don't talk about my parents," Harry replied sharply.

Draco sneered and strode back to the doorway. "Look, Potter, I can make your stay here heaven or hell. You choose." He was almost out the door when he turned around again. "But make the choice quick, because I don't give second chances."

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to unpacking, flinching as Draco slammed the door behind him.

Author's note: Hopefully I can refrain from threatening the lives of faeries for the duration of this story and you will still review. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 The Past Will Always Catch Up

Author's note: Thanks to my beta Alexandra!! As of yesterday afternoon this fic was the one with the most Reviews, so it gets the first update. lol. Seems fair right? Anyhow, this story is written for my beta Alicia, I hope she enjoys it, because I'm having fun writing it. I was never very good at infusing magic into my stories anyway. It always took a back seat to the relationships. I can see this story being quite long and angsty though.lol I already have several other chapters mapped out after this one. grin.

Chapter 2 The Past will Always Catch Up

Harry woke up feeling disoriented and groggy. He blinked rapidly as he recalled the events of earlier that morning. He felt like he had just barely slumped onto his bed, planning to rest only a moment. But he must have dozed off. He looked around the room with a slight tinge of awe.

The room was quite nice, too nice for a student dorm, really. It was nothing compared to his suite of rooms at the Black Manor, or even his rooms back at his parent's, but certainly nothing to scoff at. The walls were dark green damask on top of mahogany wainscoting at the base. The room itself was really three, a bedroom, a study and a separate bath. The furnishings were nice, a cherry wood four-poster bed with a cushioned seat at the end, two matching nightstands, an L-shaped desk in the far corner with a black ergonomic chair, and a window seat with flanking bookshelves.

The closet was a nice sized walk-in and the bathroom had a full soaking tub, as well as a shower and a double sink, all done in pale ivory tiles with dark green glass accents.

He had unpacked most of his things before falling asleep but there was a smaller bag with several more personal items left. The smaller suitcase had a few framed pictures, a journal and a photo album.

The first framed picture was of his parents, his father James who had the same slim build as Harry, and the same messy jet black hair, and his mother Lily, who had vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes, just like his own. He missed his parents so much; they had been perfect and loving and perpetually understanding of him.

The second picture was of his Godfather Sirius and his father's other best friend Remus. Back when they had all gone to Veritas together they had been called the Marauders. Their stories of pranks on other students always made Harry laugh and tended to get them all scolded by Lily. His godfather stood in this image, only a few years ago, looking dashingly handsome, with long thick curly black hair and the occasional streak of gray. He had stunningly clear gray eyes, which were usually filled with mirth.

His lover Remus—though they would never admit that fact to Harry, but Harry knew better—was taller than Sirius and of a slighter build. He had dusty brown hair and piercing golden brown eyes. He was far more serious than his godfather, and was perpetually pushing Harry to study harder.

The third photograph was of himself between his best friends. He had been sick to leave Ron and Hermione behind at public school, but Remus and Sirius had left him little to no choice. The boy to the right of Harry was much taller than him, and had overly long limbs. He appeared as though he would continue to grow throughout the year. He had fiery red hair and a face full of freckles.

The girl to his left was small and prim and her hair flew out in a billion frizzy directions. She was actually very pretty, but boys rarely said so because she tended to care more about books and cleverness as opposed to makeup and clothing.

The last photograph in his duffle was one he had never taken out while he stayed with Sirius. He wasn't completely sure why he even brought it along from his parent's house, let alone here to the academy. It was a simple picture; it contained two younger boys, thirteen or so, clutched tightly together, shoulder to shoulder. One with lovely platinum hair, the other with ebony curls. They were smiling and obviously having a good time together when the photo was taken.

Harry grumbled and stuffed the photo away in his nightstand, slamming the drawer shut. As he did so, he spotted the time.

Noon.

His stomach rumbled and reminded him that he was too nervous and upset to eat breakfast that morning, so he needed to find lunch soon. He rummaged in his nightstand for the map, that Griffin had given him, of the school grounds. It appeared the cafeteria was on the other side of campus.

Harry groaned and changed into his uniform, which consisted of pressed black slacks, a crisp white collared shirt, a black suit jacket with the Veritas crest and a black tie. It was stuffy and a far cry from his normal jeans and tee shirt ensembles he would wear in public school.

The shoes would pose a problem though. Harry hated the shiny patent leather oxfords that went with the uniform, so he stuffed on his favorite pair of dark green Doc Martin boots and left his room.

He ran into Griffin just a few doors down from his own and he offered to walk with Harry to lunch. They took a detour and added a couple of Griffin's friends to their party. The first was a short mousy boy named Colin, and the other was a tall lanky fellow named Neville. Harry liked Neville right off; he was full of laughs and very cheerful. Colin on the other hand was slightly creepy and a little over fascinated with him.

Colin followed Harry so closely that when Harry stopped short, seeing Malfoy up ahead, the smaller boy ran right into him. "Colin," Griffin hissed, gesturing toward Harry and scowling. It was obvious that Griffin wanted to make a good impression on his new friend. Harry pretended to ignore this added attention and instead, focused his own on Malfoy.

It had only been three years since the evening he last saw the blonde, but the boy had changed, and much as Harry was loathe to admit, it was all for the better.

Malfoy looked back just then, possibly feeling the heavy weight of Harry's gaze and caught the boy's eyes. Draco's glistened with a metallic silver sparkle, almost otherworldly, as he caught Harry's and his lips curved into a wicked smile. Draco winked at him and it took all of Harry's self control not to blush, and instead to sneer at him with disdain.

Draco's smile faltered and he stalked over to stand directly in front of Harry, trying to intimidate him with his four inches of extra height. Harry let him have his fun but made it clear that it was having no affect on him. Harry was already used to Ron towering over him by more than what Draco could achieve in height.

He sneered, his gray eyes flickering back and forth between Harry's companions. "I see you've already started making alliances," he drawled.

Harry gave him a smug grin and nodded. Beside him Griffin puffed up slightly, as if rewarded by the remark. Malfoy just rolled his eyes at the intruder, his attention falling mainly on Harry. Draco's usual childhood goons, Vince and Greg stood to either side of him, like linebackers, but another boy in their group caught Harry's eye at once.

The boy was tall, but still shorter than Draco, probably close to Harry's own height. He had a thick mane of black hair that was straight and shiny and fell around his face in artful clumps, unlike Harry's own, which was slightly curly and always looked disheveled no matter what he did to the ebony mass. The stranger's eyes were a bit hazel, and his face was lightly tanned as if he played an outdoor sport.

He stared at Harry through thick black eyelashes, and his face was pulled into a subtle but menacing snarl. No one else seemed to notice the malice that this unnamed boy directed at Harry.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Draco asked, seemingly polite, but Harry could detect the bitterness beneath the words.

"You first," Harry bowed slightly, a mocking gesture, but it caught Draco off guard.

"You already know Vincent and Gregory. This is Theodore Nott, Theo," he added, gesturing to the boy directly behind him.

"Another bodyguard?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No," Theo interrupted, taking Draco's hand. "His _boyfriend_."

Harry blanched but quickly regained his composure. "Funny, from the ruckus you caused with your father after kissing _me_, I was certain you were straight." Well, at least that explained the animosity Theo had toward him, but it didn't explain why he thought Harry of all people was a threat.

Draco was shooting his boyfriend a scathing look then turned back to Harry. "Well, you were always brilliant at jumping to conclusions."

"As I recall you were a gold medallist in that sport yourself," Harry mocked. "Anyhow, we were just trying to get some lunch, so if that will be all…" He raised a pitch-black eyebrow waiting for Draco to add some snide remark, but he didn't, so Harry attempted to push through them and into the cafeteria.

Draco wouldn't be moved so easily though. He held up a pale hand, and with a gentle shove, kept Harry from moving forward. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Did you think about what I said earlier?" he asked, his face hovering beside Harry's ear, his sweet breath whispering over his face.

"I did," Harry began, wiping the look of school boy hormones from his face, "And I have decided to decline your generous offer. You'll not be in charge of me here. Things are not like they were before… _I'm_ not like _I_ was before," he finished through gritted teeth.

"I can see that," Draco said quietly, for Harry's ears alone, as he raked his eyes up and down the other boy's body. Theo scowled behind him and shot Harry a look that would have melted a weaker man into a frightened puddle of goo. He tugged on Draco's hand and eventually Malfoy relented and the small troupe left Harry and his friends alone.

Griffin's hands were clutching Harry's shoulders tightly, and Harry took a deep breath. "That was so cool," Griffin said at last, as they made their way into the cafeteria.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What exactly about that, Griffin, was _cool_?"

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Draco Malfoy like that," Colin interrupted. "You never even flinched," he said in awe, eyes wide.

Griffin and Neville both nodded in unison and Harry felt like he had his work cut out for him to try and convince them that Draco Malfoy really wasn't all that special. First however… he needed to convince himself of that same fact.

Authors Note: As always I humbly request your reviews. (Sorry Alexandra... I know I'm impatient. lol)


	3. Chapter 3 Foiled

Author's Note: Thanks go out to my lovely beta Alexandra, without whom I wouldn't be error proof. Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me warm and fuzzy. Someone mentioned that they see Harry in this fic as a bit of a hot topic goth boy... and I agree. I see a bit of that in him as well, though I like to keep it just obscure enough not to shade what people _want_ to see him as. This chapter was extra fun because I got to write about my fencing training. I don't write action scenes often, so bare with me if they lack flow.

Also there is header art I created for this story (and all my stories) you can find on my website or my livejournal /digitallace. I like having a set image in my head as I write these, so if anyone would care to see the picture floating in my mind like a funny DVD cover, feel free to take a peek.

Chapter 3 Foiled

Harry tried to pay attention to anything other than the brooding blonde on the other side of the room. He tried thinking of the delicate silver foil in his hand, the deadly point covered with a small red ball. He tried thinking of the snug white uniform he wore and the matching mask he held in his hand, waiting for his turn to demonstrate. He even tried to concentrate on the fencing techniques he recalled from when he studied such useless things several years ago.

Nothing however, was a match in his mind, for the blonde standing on the opposite end of the room, wearing an identical ensemble, and staring at him with a wicked grin. Professor Snape had called for partners on the last round and poor Colin was about to yield to Greg Goyle. At any point Harry was going to get selected and Draco would surely offer to slice him to bits.

Draco had always been better at fencing than Harry, and now he was three years out of practice. Malfoy was going to rip him asunder.

Only seconds later Harry looked up to see Colin on his knees, the foil tip placed firmly against his chest, the red tip looking like a drop of blood against his stark white uniform. The class clapped politely and the Professor dismissed the pair.

"Potter," Snape called out next. "It's your turn," he sneered. "Who would like to partner with Potter?"

When Snape looked up from his roll sheet and found three hands in the air. Harry groaned as he looked up from his place on the mat. Griffin, Draco and Theodore Nott each had their arms up, hoping to be called by Snape. Draco kept shooting scathing looks at Theo, but his boyfriend pretended not to notice.

"Very well, Nott, get up here," Snape motioned to the angry looking boy.

Harry grimaced and slid his mask into place. He was tolerable at fencing, but in truth, the sport took more cunning than he usually had. The main objective was to trick your opponent into making a false step and taking advantage of the opening they created. Harry was nearly rubbish at it, having always been too honest to see the fake tactics through.

Snape's pale hand descended sharply. "En garde," he yelled, signaling the students to begin. Harry didn't even have time to take a breath before Nott was upon him, closing the vast distance between them in a few graceful steps.

Harry feinted and Nott countered, his left arm in perfect form behind his back and his right bringing down his foil in a vicious slashing movement. Harry took a quick step back, the wind from Nott's foil breezing through his uniform.

"Open your eyes, Potter. Do you want do be forced out of the match in the first twenty second?" he spat.

Ignoring the pasty professor, Harry lunged, carefully keeping his body ridged and poised to retract. His blow struck true and the foils came together with a stinging crash, neither boy holding back.

They went back and forth this way for several minutes, each boy taking a step or two in order to chase the other around the mat, their foils clanging with precision and grace.

"Form, Potter," Snape yelled. "Arm behind your back, yes, that's right."

A snigger from the sidelines caught Harry's attention and that was all it took. A foot swept out and knocked Harry's feet from under him, landing him flat on his back, and Nott's foil was pressed painfully into the soft flesh beneath his chin.

Theo knelt beside him, his blade still pointing at Harry's throat. "Do you yield?" he asked, a menacing sparkle in his eye.

"Yes," Harry rasped.

"Do you yield everything?" Nott asked, softer this time, so Harry's ears alone.

"Sod off, Nott. I said I yield." Harry attempted to get up, but Theo only pressed the tip of the blade deeper into his neck. Harry felt the sting of his skin breaking and felt the slow warm sensation of blood trickling down his throat.

There was no safety tip on Nott's blade.

"Are you barmy?" he growled, swatting the blade away and sitting up.

Snape was hovering a moment later. "You didn't have to yield, Potter. Nott's strike wasn't on your torso, we're training with foils today, not epee's," he snarled. Harry just shrugged, which only served to infuriate the instructor further.

Nott smirked and trotted off to his chuckling boyfriend, wrapping a tanned arm around Draco's waist.

Griffin was at Harry's side an instant later, helping Harry to his feel and scrutinizing the cut on his neck. "Are you okay? I can't believe that wanker!"

Harry nodded that he was fine and walked with Griffin to stand with the rest of the students on their side of the room. He sat staring off into space throughout the remaining matches and only occasionally looked over to where Malfoy stood, Theo still standing beside him. It wasn't until he unclasped his Plastron and jacket that Malfoy's look shifted from mocking to concern.

Once Draco saw the line of dried blood on Harry's throat he looked as if he were going to run over to Harry. He shook Nott off and seemed to row with him in the middle of their little group. Harry was too far away to hear, but it didn't seem like Theo was terribly pleased that Draco was defending Harry… or at least that was what it looked like to Harry from his perch on the floor, leaning heavily against the wall.

--

Griffin stayed beside Harry for the remainder of the day. In fact, he seemed to have been a constant presence to him ever since Harry arrived a few weeks before. The other boy checked up on him routinely and always escorted him to class and to meals. Harry thought nothing of it at first; they had all the same classes together after all. It wasn't until later that evening at dinner, while they having stew with thick crusty French bread, when Harry realized that Griffin _liked_ him.

The boy had reached across the table and wiped a bit of soup from Harry's lip, then pressed it into his own mouth, licking it clean. Harry swallowed thickly as the ramifications of that act took hold of his mind… and lower things.

He had already known that Griffin was handsome; it was an obvious thing really. But with his smiling face looking over at him with reverence, Harry stopped to really _look_ at the other boy.

Griffin was taller than Harry, though that wasn't saying much. It seemed everyone at the school was at least the same height if not taller than Harry. He was thicker, especially though the shoulders where he was the most muscled. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair that fell haphazardly around his face the same as Harry's. He was tan and fit and always smiling, his golden brown eyes shining at Harry through his messy hair.

All at once his body seemed to stir as he looked at the boy who had become a new best friend. He just might like him back. He didn't want to jump to conclusions though, as Malfoy had been swift to point out, he had a habit of doing that, and he did not want to make the mistake he did with Draco. He didn't even know for certain that Griffin was interested in dating a boy, but Harry could tell he was curious.

"Griffin," he asked, leaning in conspiratorially, which had the desired effect when Griffin leaned in as well. Harry shot him his most disarming smile as he prepared to ask his question. "Have you ever dated another-"

Harry was promptly cut off when someone sat down, straddling the bench beside him.

"Malfoy," Harry said, acknowledging his presence without looking at him, which was hard to do as he was practically in Harry's lap.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Malfoy asked, and Harry went ridged at the use of his given name. "Theo didn't hurt you earlier did he?" he added, reaching his pale hand out to caress the wound on Harry's neck.

Harry swatted him away. "It didn't look much like you cared as you laughed about it with your friends."

Draco pouted. "I was only laughing because I thought it was all in good fun, I had no idea he really cut you!"

"Well he did. So now you can both go back to your dorm and celebrate your victory," Harry muttered. He was happy that Griffin remained silent, only watching the exchange with distaste.

Draco's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about? I broke up with him the minute I found out he hurt my dear sweet Harry," he said, smoothing his raven hair between his fingers.

Harry swatted him away and Griffin made choking noises, which made Harry snicker and Draco scowl. "That was stupid of you, Malfoy. I'm not _your_ Harry, so you best make up with Nott while you still can, since he's the only one in this school that will put up with your nonsense."

Huffing like an injured child, Draco removed himself from the table, leaning in a whispering briefly to Harry before exiting, "I'm going to change your mind about me, Harry."

"Not likely," Harry muttered, but Draco was already gone.

"So," Griffin began after a long awkward pause, his eyes lighting up suddenly. "What were you about to ask me before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Harry's eyes flicked to his warm crooked smile and he realized it wasn't right to pull Griffin in, when Harry was still partially mooning over the stupid prat that just left. Why couldn't he just put Malfoy out of his head? "I forgot what I was going to say. I'll ask again if I remember."

--

Authors note: Instead of faeries, I'm holding chapters hostage. grin


	4. Chapter 4 Announcements

Authors Note: Okay, so it's Expensive Disaster Update day! Everybody cheer! Hazzah! lol. So of course thanks as always to my lovely Beta Alexandra. She's brilliant as always...though I notice she doesn't review anymore except to flame me .lol. Still, we must all bow to her awesome promptness. I originally had another chapter slated to go here, and then I went back and wrote this one instead and moved the other one to chapter 5. I needed some more Griffin interaction.

Chapter 4 Announcements

The cafeteria was crowded as always at lunch on Friday. Students were chattering about their plans for the weekend and passing their assignments notes back and forth. The major news on everybody's mind was the upcoming Halloween dance.

Harry groaned when he saw the poster announcing the upcoming costume ball. It was only a few weeks away and Harry had no idea what costume to wear, or who to take, or if he even wanted to go in the first place. Part of him would rather hide in his room and read a book instead of mingling with a bunch of giddy students he didn't particularly like in the first place.

"So have you decided on a costume?" Griffin asked the moment he sat down.

Harry cringed and shook his head. "I'm not even sure if I want to go."

"You have to go, Harry. It's the best party they throw around here. They'll have live music and everything," Griffin added.

"I don't know what I would wear, or who I would take," Harry replied, immediately regretting bringing up the subject of dates.

Griffin blushed slightly and looked down. "Well, the Minerva Academy will be invited too, so there will be plenty of girls to choose from."

"Um… Griffin? Have you been paying attention? I'm sort of gay…" Harry trailed off, rolling his eyes.

"I pay attention just fine," he replied defensively. "It's not like you've come out and said so, you know?"

Harry laughed. "So the fact that I just told the whole student body that I kissed Malfoy doesn't serve as a public announcement?"

Neville snickered under his breath. "That really doesn't mean anything around here, Harry. At least half the students here have made out with Malfoy at one point or another, but they still typically date girls."

"Oh," Harry replied, slightly dejected. He didn't know why it upset him so much that Malfoy had been with so many of the students here. Not that he thought he was special, but part of him hoped he had been. "Well, for the record, I'm gay," he announced to his friends.

Griffin looked up hopefully and Harry deftly avoided his gaze and looked over at Neville and Colin. "So what are you guys wearing?"

"I'm going to be Peter Parker," Colin said and the other three laughed.

"Why not actually be Spiderman?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm more like his alter ego," Colin replied sheepishly.

"Isn't the point of a costume party to be something _not_ like yourself?" Griffin asked.

Colin only shrugged. "I was thinking of going as a wizard," Neville piped in.

The other three dissolved into laughter.

"Well, that's certainly a fantasy," Harry said through barking laughter. "Could you imagine Longbottom doing magic? He'd probably blow us all up!"

Neville feigned a pout but eventually joined in with the laughter. "What about you?" he asked Griffin.

Griffin made a noncommittal noise and shrugged.

Harry nodded. "I have no idea either, but I guess if you guys are all going, then so will I."

Warm brown eyes stared into his and Griffin opened his mouth to say something, but it quickly turned into a scowl. Harry turned around to see what had caused the look and found himself face to face with Malfoy.

"Potter, if you're so anxious to kiss me," Draco said, gesturing to their close proximity from Harry's turning around, "I could always oblige at the dace. Care to be my date?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him, going back to his conversation with Griffin. Suddenly that prospect didn't seem much better since it looked like Griffin was going to ask him out too.

Before Griffin could open his mouth, Harry stood up and grabbed his books. "I've got to cram for the quiz in Algebra, I'll see you guys."

He left and walked briskly down the corridor toward the dorms, but paused when he heard someone else's steps behind him. He whirled around and once again came nearly nose-to-nose with Malfoy. "Would you sod off already? You've had your laugh."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you ever just going to give me a minute to talk to you? You're always surrounded by your groupies and I can't get a word in."

"First of all they are not groupies, they are real friends… ever heard of it? And second, you seem to get a word in quite often, not that I care to listen," Harry added spitefully.

"So I've noticed. Look, Harry…" He didn't get anymore out before Harry stopped him.

"You lost the right to call me by my given name three years ago, Malfoy, or don't you remember?" Harry spat.

Draco just nodded, looking dejected. "I remember perfectly," he whispered. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is there to say? You made your bed—and it wasn't mine, I might add—now lie in it," Harry stated firmly and whirled back around, making a beeline for his dorm.

He could hear Malfoy following him, not relenting, but he tried to ignore it. "I told him everything," Draco said clearly still close to Harry's footsteps.

"That's sort of the problem," Harry said softly. "You blamed it all on me, then even after you promised to fix it, you didn't. I got shipped off to public school because of you. I had to move, my parents had to leave all their friends behind because of the mess you made."

Harry turned around again, letting Malfoy see his shining green eyes, about to overflow with tears. "They might still be alive if it weren't for you," Harry hissed.

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth several times. "That's not fair, Harry. I can take the blame for everything else, but I had nothing to do with your parents' death," he whispered as if he wasn't sure that was true.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to hear it, Malfoy. Everything that's happened to me over the last three years is a direct effect of what you did to me."

"I'm not giving up that easily, Harry. I'm going to win you back. I'm going to make it all up to you. You still love me… I see it. I know its there, and I still—"

Harry cut him of abruptly. "Unless you have the last three years of my life in your satchel, there is nothing, _nothing_ you can do to make it up to me." Harry turned on his heel and flew down the corridor at a light run. He wasn't going to pause to let Draco see him cry, he would save that for the privacy of his room.

--

"Potter, I'll need you to stay after class a moment, you too Mr. Malfoy," Snape told the boys after dismissing the rest of the class. He didn't look up as the two boys silently approached his desk.

"Erm, sir?" Harry asked finally, after several moments had passed and Snape had still said nothing. He couldn't bear to be this close to Malfoy without crying or screaming or punching something.

"Patience is a virtue, Potter," was all he got in reply.

Finally after a several minutes passed the man looked up, his black eyes boring into Harry's. "You're rubbish at fencing, Potter," he stated firmly and raised his hand to block off Harry's rebuttal. "I'm aware that you are… out of practice, as it were, so I've decided a tutor would be in order. I think with some extra evening lessons you could be back on track with the other students in no time."

Harry nodded his agreement and tried to hold back his anger at having to take extra classes. He didn't have long to dwell on it though, before the air was punched right out of him by Snape's next words.

"Good, then it's settled. Malfoy, you will train with Potter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening, starting next week and you will continue until I feel he has reached satisfactory improvement."

Malfoy shot Harry a bright and toothy grin and nodded to the professor. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to work privately with Mr. Potter, sir."

Harry stifled a bark of vicious laughter. The professor seemed to think nothing of it and waved them out of his office.

--

Authors note: I've been threatened to have my faulty golden wish muffin withheld if I don't update more, so I will, but I also want reviews. lol


	5. Chapter 5 Deal With the Devil

Authors Note: Thanks to my lovely beta Alexandra. Here's another twist for you!!

Chapter 4 Deal with the Devil

_Ron & Hermione,_

_Mione, I know you're probably worrying yourself sick over me, so I demand you stop. Ron, make sure she listens to this._

_Everything here is fine, I promise. It's actually going a little smoother than I had thought. All my old friends are still around as I expected, but it seems mostly easy to avoid them, and I've made some new friends as well, not that anyone can take the place of you two. _

_The worst part by far is Malfoy, and not because he's being rude but because he's being… nice. Too nice. I know you've never met him, but I'm sure I related enough about him to you guys that you know that 'nice' is not a word I've ever used to describe Malfoy, not even back when I liked him._

_Otherwise, Hermione you will be happy to learn that I'm getting excellent marks in all my lessons, and Ron you'll be happy to know that Sirius gave me that Aston Martin you like so much. I'll have to drive down and visit you both one weekend soon._

_Keep in touch, the both of you. _

_See you real soon,_

_HP_

Harry got up from his desk, stuffing the letter in his pocket and left his dorm in search of the mailroom.

--

Saturday's were Harry's favorite. He made a point not to do anything study related and only let himself have fun on Saturday's. Today he planned to drive into town and find a music store. His allowance from Sirius was burning a hole in his pocket and his iPod hadn't been updated since he left his godfather's house several weeks prior.

Dressed in an Ed Hardy Tee and tight black jeans he set off toward the parking lot. He had barely left the mailroom and was heading to his car when an unexpected visitor stepped up beside him, matching his paces. Harry ignored him at first, but eventually, when it seemed the Saturday intruder wouldn't relent, he turned abruptly and questioned his presence.

"Nott, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound both diplomatic and annoyed. Harry had a feeling he only achieved the annoyance.

"I saw you heading toward the parking lot," he replied, as if that would explain everything.

Harry only raised a thin black eyebrow to show that it didn't explain anything to him.

"I was hoping you would give me a ride into town," Theo asked at last.

It was a tough thing trying to mask the shock and disdain that wanted to flair up in his face, but Harry managed to merely grimace lightly. "And what makes you think I would do that?"

"Because you owe me," he said with a shrug.

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Harry's lips before he could stop himself. "And in what alternate universe are you living in where _I_ could possibly owe _you_ anything?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Draco broke up with me for you, I'd say that means you owe me, but I'll call us even if you give me a ride," he answered, a matching black eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Draco didn't break up with you for _me_, because I was never even available to him in the first place. In fact, I told him to take you back," he huffed.

Nott look thoroughly confused by the news. "Why would you do that? I thought you wanted him."

"No. Draco's delusional," Harry added smugly.

"He told me you two had a past, that you were his first," Nott said, as though Harry hadn't uttered a word.

Harry studied his dark green Doc Martins as he spoke. "Draco and I have never had sex, it never got that far, but it's just what you said – it's the past. I don't suppose he related to you how it ended?" Harry asked, looking up to meet Theo's shining hazel eyes.

Nott shook his head. "Will you?"

"No," Harry laughed. "I will tell you it wasn't pretty, though. It was an abrupt halt in all things romantic and I can't even stand the sight of him now."

"Oh," Nott replied sheepishly, looking uncomfortable.

Harry sighed and tugged on Nott's elbow. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to town, but just this once."

Nott grinned and followed Harry out to his sleek new car. As they wove in and out of the expensive cars parked in the lot, Theo's mouth gaped open, as they got closer to Harry's. "You're having one over on me, right? There is no way this is your car," he said reverently, as he ran his fingertips along the hood.

Harry laughed. "It was an unexpected gift from my godfather," Harry replied.

"Draco only has a Mercedes," Not whispered. "He would be so livid if he found out you had an Aston Martin DB9."

"Then I'll be sure to rub it in the first chance I get," Harry replied with a laugh.

Nott laughed too and hopped gingerly into the passenger seat.

--

They rode into town in companionable silence. Nott seemed content to refrain from stabbing Harry again, and Harry just listened to the music flowing from his stereo, his fingertips thrumming on the steering wheel to the beat.

They whisked along the winding English streets, Harry trying to be mindful of the speed limits but failing miserably. He blamed the car.

"Do you know of a good music store in town?" Harry asked, breaking the comfortable silence for the first time since he had started the engine.

"There's a Virgin in the Merry Hill Centre," he responded after a few minutes of thinking it over.

Harry nodded figuring that should work just fine. "Where am I taking you by the way?"

Theo laughed. "I'll just tag along with you," he replied, staring at the passing landscapes.

"What?" Harry asked, wondering what Nott was up to.

"I just wanted to get out of that musty old school for a bit," he said. " He looked over at Harry with a grin planted firmly on his face. "I was also curious to see for myself what the attraction was all about."

"Pardon?" He was confused.

"You must know. Not only Draco but every other gay or bi boy in school is talking about none other than the rebelliously sexy Harry Potter," Nott replied, his eye's never leaving Harry's face, as if gauging his reaction.

His only reaction was to blush and protest. "Hardly. When I got here all I ever heard was Draco this and Malfoy that. It's never been about me, nor do I want it to be."

Theo shifted in his chair so that he was leaning closer to Harry. "It used to be all about Draco, now it's all about _you_. I used to be dating the most popular boy in school, now… well he dumped me so that _he_ could date the most popular boy in school."

"That's what he's up to huh? Just trying to latch onto my temporary fame?" Harry whispered, more to himself than to Theo.

"Of course," Theo replied. Draco's selfish; you should know that better than anyone from what I hear. "As soon as your old news, he'll lose interest."

Harry nodded. "Good. That will be a nice change." He put a carefully pleasant smile on his face to hide the suddenly sharp feeling he got in his gut. The feeling of disappointment. A part of him must have been hoping that Draco was seriously interested, even if nothing ever came of it; Harry was pleased that the boy still thought about him.

He should have known better.

"So what have you discovered so far?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Nott replied with a frown.

"You said you were curious to see what the attraction was. Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

Theo smirked and rubbed a hand along Harry's thigh. "The jury's still out."

Harry shivered at the touch and tried to concentrate on his driving. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to distract you from Draco," he whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

"Who said I was thinking about _him_?" Harry replied, suddenly a bit anxious at being trapped in the car with Theo.

"Look, Harry, you don't have to hide it from me. I know you still like him, who wouldn't? Draco's hot as hell. But I believe you when you say you don't want him back, so how about a deal?" Theo asked, trailing his hand higher and cupping the bulge in Harry's trousers.

Harry was only able to swallow thickly in response as Theo worked his thumb in circles over his increasing erection.

"It will make you happy to know that he's jealous, right?" Theo said in soft whispers so that Harry had to lean a little closer in order to hear him. "I mean, he screwed you over right? It would be perfect revenge to make him want you even more now that he can't have you."

"And what would you get out of this arrangement exactly?" Harry asked between gasping breaths.

"I would get Draco back," Nott said simply.

Harry tried to push his hormones aside and looked over at the boy sitting next him, his eyes glowing with lust. "Why would you want to be with someone who would rather be with someone else?"

Nott shrugged. "Malfoy's going places, Harry. I plan to be at his side when he does… unless you're offering something? I would switch loyalties for you," he said, flicking his tongue against Harry's ear.

Harry yelped and pulled away, causing Theo to laugh. "I didn't think so. I figured you would be one of those emotional types."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, a little miffed.

"I can just tell. You seem all tough and bold, but you would never be with someone you didn't really care about, would you?" It wasn't really a question, but Harry felt compelled to answer it anyhow.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Well, then I won't make you actually shag me… though I wouldn't turn you down if you asked… I think the illusion will be good enough to achieve our goals," Theo said thoughtfully.

"And who said I'm going along with this insane plan of yours?" Harry asked.

Theo just laughed and ignored the question. "Could you imagine Draco's face if we walk back into school holding hands, or if he sees us kissing for that matter," he said laughing. "He might have a bloody heart attack."

"I know Griffin would," Harry muttered.

"Right," Theo said, thoughtfully. "How are you going to handle that? He's totally smitten with you."

Harry cringed. "He's a nice guy… I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"It's going to happen eventually, you know," Nott said. "It's not like he's your type. If you had agreed to date him it would have never worked out."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I'm almost glad Malfoy interrupted me last night. I was about to ask him if he was interested in me. I think I even knew at the time that it was a bad idea."

Theo nodded. "Just tell him you value his friendship but you prefer brunettes," he added with a cheeky grin.

Harry laughed. "That's not exactly true though, not that your not attractive," he quickly amended.

"I hope you think I'm attractive, since you'll be kissing me a lot soon," Theo said, laughing and squeezing Harry's cock through his trousers lightly.

Batting his hand away, Harry scowled at him. "If it's all for show, then you can cut the act now that were in the privacy of my car," he said annoyed.

"I was just practicing," Theo said with a chuckle.

Harry huffed and accelerated, trying to push away thoughts of Draco's hands groping him the same way.

--

Authors Note: Everyone loves a review and a magical baked good.


	6. Chapter 6 Caught

Authors Note: Many thanks to my beta Alexandra. I'm trying to stay ahead with these stories, but I did take a moment to write out a new fluffy oneshot called Sugar, which I posted yesterday if anyone is interested.

**Chapter 6 Caught**

That afternoon brought Harry a package.

When he returned back to his dorm, having successfully ditched Theo, he had a thin brown box awaiting him in front of his door. He brought it inside and set it on the desk with the rest of his purchases from his tedious day out.

He got excited when he noticed the handwriting was Sirius's and he tore into the box. Inside was a slim silver laptop with dark gray and black bats all over the cover. Harry grinned and rushed to get it all set up.

In no time he had it humming and was opening his email while listening to his new Blue October CD on his headphones. He had been expecting Sirius to deliver his old computer from home that weekend, but this was even better.

As expected he had an email from Sirius and several others from friends at his old school. He opened the one from Sirius first.

_I hope you are finding the Academy to your liking and we hope (Remus and I obviously) that you are getting along with your new classmates. I know you well enough to know that you are probably being resistant to making friends with old acquaintances, but you shouldn't hold grudges. It's been 3 years and people really do change._

_At least that's what Remus said to tell you. _

_I say, if anyone messes with you, let 'em have it!_

_Love_

_Sirius_

Harry chuckled and read the next few emails. Most of them were well wishes and condolences from his friends at the public school. He hadn't seen anyone but Ron and Hermione since the accident, so most of them hadn't gotten to talk to Harry before he left for the Academy.

A few of the notes were from Ron and Hermione and Harry read through them quickly.

They were as he had expected. Hermione was worried about him and hoping he wouldn't be too 'broody,' as she liked to call him. Ron was already asking when they could come up and visit.

He typed out short replies to everyone letting them know he would be talking to them all shortly, and hoped to see all of them soon.

He shut down the laptop and thought about going to dinner, checking his reflection in the mirror in the corner of his room. Surely Theo would want to begin their pretend dating fiasco as soon as he arrived.

The thought of having to go along with the charade erased his appetite and he went back to staring at his new computer. He leaned back in his chair thrumming his hands on the desk to the beat of the song playing. It was one of his favorites on the album so far.

"I'm reaching farther than I ever have before. Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore. I may be some sort of crazy, we may be some sort of crazy, but I swear on everything I have and more," he sang along with the music.

A clapping from the doorway broke his concentration and he whirled around and glared at the two intruders in his room. Draco stood there clapping, with Theo directly behind him, a smile across his face that made Harry nervous.

"I had no idea you could sing, Potter. You have a beautiful voice," Draco said, leering at him from across the room.

"What do you want, Mafloy?" He asked curtly.

He frowned then and Harry felt a jolt of guilt for being so rude. "I was here to see if the rumours were true," he said simply.

Theo was already making his way over to Harry's side of the room and Harry stood. "Rumors?" Harry made it a question, playing dumb.

"You know, the ones about us dating," Theo said.

"News sure does travel fast," Harry muttered. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?" Harry asked, glaring at Theo.

He only shrugged innocently and smiled.

"So is it true?" Draco asked, and Harry almost told him the truth. He looked dejected, beaten. He obviously didn't want Harry to say it was true.

But Harry had made a deal. He didn't want Malfoy, and Theo did, so he would do what he could to achieve victory on both fronts. For all he knew that was Draco's main concern right now. He was probably jealous that Harry was with Theo now instead of Draco having Nott all to himself again.

"Yes, it's true," Harry said at last.

Theo grinned and stepped up beside Harry, lacing his arm around his waist. Harry tried not to tense up, but it was a wasted effort. Malfoy saw his discomfort right away and laughed.

"See Theo, he can barely stand the touch of you," Draco scoffed.

Harry groaned inwardly. This ruse was going to take more work than he had originally anticipated. "I'm tense because _you're_ here, Malfoy. Why would I be tense because of Theo? We spent the entire day together."

Draco paled, which was saying something, because he was already quite pale. The look of disbelief still tinged his eyes though, so Harry gave in and went for the kill.

He turned to Theo and kissed him.

It was awkward at first, because Theo had obviously not expected it, but he quickly regained his composure and returned the kiss.

It was heated and rushed and though Harry enjoyed it - and made a note that Theo had potential to be a very good kisser if the time came that they were both into it - it wasn't the best he had ever had.

The best was standing in front of them, scowling.

He broke the kiss first and Theo grinned at him, his eyes shining with lust and unfulfilled desires. Harry took a deep breath and faced Draco, only to find him no longer in the room.

In the doorway instead was a very stricken looking Griffin. He was staring at the two of them with wide wet eyes. "So, it is true?" he whispered.

Harry blinked rapidly. "Er… yeah. Look, Griffin wait," Harry called out to his friend's retreating form. He sighed heavily and slumped to the floor.

"What a mess," he groaned.

Theo practically danced his excitement. "Oh, that was good, Harry. He didn't belive me for a minute, but you obviously convinced him. You. Are. Brilliant. He'll be off your arse and onto mine in no time," he said, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry rolled his eyes. If he were so good, then why did he feel like scum rolled over?

Authors Note: Hope your all enjoying the drama! lol. Please review, I love reading each and every note people send!


	7. Chapter 7 Another Thorn

Authors Note: As you may have already seen (If you read any of my other stories), I'll be on vacation for a few days later this week extending into early next week, so I won't be able to update on those days. But don't pout just yet. Because of that, I'll be posting an extra chapter of each story before Thursday so that none of the stories get behind while I'm away. I'll have all the stories caught up to chapter 8 before I leave. yay! Thanks to my beta Alexandra as who is lovely as always.

Chapter 7 Another Thorn

Harry's charade with Theo was already turning out to be a nightmare.

He wanted nothing more than to tell him off and make the boy leave him alone, but he knew better. In the week since he made the deal with him, Theo had shown his truly vindictive side, things that went beyond a simple stab in the throat.

He had managed to ferret his way into Harry's entire schedule, and made it clear on several occasions that Harry's life would be miserable if he even thought about leaving him.

At best he was clingy, always hanging on Harry in the corridor, or during lunch. He would grope and grab and rub himself against every inch of Harry he could get his little paws on. At worst he was an egomaniacal arsebucket who thought he was entitled to both Harry _and_ Draco.

For instance, the morning after everything was made public about Harry and Theo's relationship, Theo insisted on joining Harry for breakfast. He kept his hand firmly planted on Harry's arse on the way to the cafeteria and whispered things in his ear that caused Harry to blush.

Harry made a beeline for Griffin, hoping to patch things up between them, but Griffin took off the minute Harry's tray hit the table. "Is he really that upset?" he asked Neville.

Neville shrugged. "He hasn't said a word since he saw you last night. I think he's just hurt."

Theo put his arm possessively around Harry's shoulders and laughed. "He's jealous. I bet he just wishes he was sleeping with Harry, but he's not bad looking. Maybe we can make it a threesome? What do you think, honey?" he asked Harry with a grin.

Harry groaned and placed his head in his hands, not dignifying the other boy with an answer. He had made it clear to Theo that under no circumstances would they be sleeping together, and he didn't appreciate the innuendo.

Harry still hadn't decided on a costume idea for the Halloween ball. It was closing in on him and Theo was pressuring him to ask him as his date. Harry kept telling him that he wasn't going, which might not even be a lie. If all of his friends were still angry with him, then he hardly saw the need to bother.

The only thing keeping him at Theo's side everyday was the fact that when he was with Theo, Malfoy left him alone. It was a significant improvement to their heated exchanges during Harry's private fencing lessons.

--

"Well, I'm going as a pirate," Theo said with a wink. They were sitting at lunch, alone again, and Theo had once again not so subtly brought up the dance.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. I'm not going."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you don't think that's funny," Theo asked, looking genuinely perplexed by Harry's indifference.

"Why in the world would you dressing as a pirate be funny?" Harry asked.

Theo sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "You know, like butt pirate? I swear, Harry, sometimes I don't even know why I'm dating you. You're about as boring as Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, lucky we're not _really_ dating," he hissed. "And by the way, even if you made your joke clear from the beginning, it still wouldn't have been funny," he added.

"It was a little funny," said a voice from behind him.

Harry eyes went wide and he turned around quickly. "Ron!" he shouted and jumped up, throwing his arms around the other boy.

Ron stood awkward and gangly with Harry clinging to him and he laughed. "Down boy," he ordered playfully.

Harry laughed and let go of his friend and leapt at the other one. Hermione had been standing patiently beside Ron, waiting for her turn.

She laughed as Harry kissed her cheek roughly. "I had no idea you guys were coming by, this is brilliant," Harry shouted.

He took a long look at his friends. Ron was even taller than he had been before Harry left, which was saying something. His hair, which was usually a vibrant ginger red, was darkened with dye to a deep purple red and streaked with black. He wore black and white striped shorts with reflective straps twisted around both legs. Someone as clumsy as Ron should avoid things like that. He also wore a simple black tank and a set of dog tags Harry had gotten him for his birthday.

Hermione seemed to have put more effort into her look than usual. She wore a short blue and black plaid skirt with a form fitting white blouse and knee-high boots. Typically she didn't like for anyone to realize she was a girl, so the outfit was quite the stretch for her.

Theo cleared his throat behind him and Harry rolled his eyes. "Theo, this is Ron and Hermione," he announced dutifully. "They are my best mates from public school."

"Ew. You went to public school?" Theo asked.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Where did you think I was before I came here?"

Theo shrugged. "There were rumors that you had been in prison, or going to school in America."

"And of course you believed them, just like every other rumor," Harry spat.

"Hey, don't go mouthing off to me just because your old boyfriend is here," Theo growled indignantly.

Ron threw up his hands. "Whoa, I love Harry just the way he is, but that doesn't mean that I like man arse too," he said.

"I never dated Ron so you can curb the jealousy, Theo," Harry added.

Hermione laughed. "Well, you may want to rethink that, Harry. We didn't know you were dating anyone," she said, shooting a scathing and disapproving look toward Theo. "So we brought someone with us. We didn't think you would mind," she finished sheepishly.

Harry's eyes flicked behind her to the doorway where a beautiful blonde boy stood leaning against the frame and smiled back at him. He was Harry's wet dream personified. Well, rather, he was the personified wet dream that Harry felt comfortable with.

"Tristan," he whispered.

The boy smiled wider and made his way over to Harry. His lithe form was so graceful, his pale skin perfect and his blonde hair bounced around his chiseled face. He was only wearing tight black jeans and a simple green top and still looked fuck worthy.

Tristan had been his long-term boyfriend back at public school, and the only boy he ever slept with. It had been awkward and slightly painful, and it was the very next day that Harry had found out abut his parent's car accident. Harry hadn't spoken to him sense, and hardly even knew what to say to him now.

He looked at the boy's clear blue eyes and nearly melted.

Tristan closed the distance between them in a single stride and ran his fingers through Harry's wild raven curls. "I missed you," he whispered.

Harry sighed and before he even realized what was happening he was kissing Tristan.

That was, until Theo tore them apart.

The whole school was watching them and Theo had apparently felt the need to assert himself as Harry's boyfriend. He wrenched Harry away from Tristan with a violent tug and got between them, his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Theo spat. "Harry's mine."

Tristan chuckled and his eyes flickered up to Harry, who only shrugged and smiled. "That's impossible, because he never stopped being mine," Tristan said coolly.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This situation was turning into some daytime drama and it was starting to make him queasy.

A low growl emanated from Theo's throat. "Well, he's not anymore."

"Harry?" Tristan asked, not even bothering to look at Theo. "Did you leave me for this prick, really?"

"Technically no," Harry started. "I never really thought we would see each other again. But, Theo has no hold over me."

Theo whipped around and glared at Harry. "The plan?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Screw the plan," Harry said. "You can try and get Malfoy on your own."

"You ignorant little virgin," Theo spat.

"He's not a virgin," Tristan chuckled, putting his arm around Harry. A gasp from behind them brought Harry attention around. Malfoy was standing there, his eyes wide from Tristan's declaration.

Harry shook off Tristan's his arm. "Announce it to the whole world why don't you?" Harry said, stepping away.

It was all starting to be too much for Harry, an overload. He was happy to see Tristan, but the boy was acting as if Harry was his property. He was also happy to be rid of Theo, who was on his knees from having been kicked down by Hermione. Even more than any of that he was glad to see Hermione and Ron, but he just wanted to be alone right then. He wanted the rest of the students to stop staring at him and the hurt in Malfoy's eyes to go away.

He grabbed his friend's hands and pulled them along the corridor, leaving Theo and Tristan to work out who got to be Harry's top next on their own.

--

"Are you really dating that prat?" Ron asked as soon as Harry shut the door to his room behind him.

"No… and yes," Harry replied. "It's a long story, but he was sort of helping me with a problem while I helped him… though it really wasn't worth it."

"I'll say," Hermione added. Harry was still laughing internally from the moment Hermione's foot flung out and deftly took Theo's legs out from under him. It was priceless. "He was such a jerk to you, Harry. You deserve better."

"Right now I wish I had fewer options," Harry groaned. "It's not like it was before when there was only maybe two gay boys in the whole school. Apparently it's the trend here. Plus, since I'm new, I'm sort of the novelty."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As always you're underestimating how funny, smart and hot you are."

"Right," Harry grumbled. "Just this morning Theo called me boring."

"Theo's an arsebag," Ron said, looking around Harry's room.

Harry sighed and threw himself onto his bed. "I know. I don't even know what I was thinking agreeing to date him in the first place."

"What problem is he helping you with?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Oh," they replied in unison. Ron and Hermione were the first people to befriend Harry when he came to their school. Eventually he had opened up to them about the whole incident between him and Draco.

"You said in your letter that he was being nice. Like trying to get you back nice, or trying to get something _from_ you nice?" Hermione asked. She always knew the most intelligent questions to ask.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know. It seems like he wants me back… but I can't go there again."

Hermione came and sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his shoulders. "I know it might seem hard, but people do change, Harry."

"You sound like Sirius, or rather, Remus via Sirius," he muttered.

She straightened up and looked slightly affronted. "Well, Remus is very smart," she said.

Harry rolled over and faced her. "I know. I just… after what happened… I can't trust him."

"Maybe you should just sit him down and tell him so. If he really likes you, he'll only want what's best for you," Ron said.

Hermione and Harry both looked at him incredulously. "When did you start speaking like an enlightened grown up?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I watch television. They say shite like that all the time."

The trio fell into a fit of laughter, and Harry felt the best he had since arriving at Veritas Academy.

Authors Note: Is it time for a Draco POV yet? And I know I know. drama drama. I promise it's going to get better soon, for a bit anyhow.


	8. Chapter 8 Fear & Forgiveness

Authors Note: Many thanks to my lovely beta Alexandra. So I'm leaving for Philly today, and probably won't get a chance to post again until middle of next week. I hope you are all enjoying the stories and the cliffhangers wink. I hope I have lots of reviews when I get back!! I'm also working on another story (I know, I know) called Rivaling Affections, which is of course another Harry/Draco. I will most likely start posting it when I get back, so look for it mid-next week.

Chapter 8 Fear and Forgiveness

Harry sat alone at dinner. Tristan and Theo were in the far corner chatting animatedly, having apparently gotten past their differences. It seemed Tristan was a suitable replacement for both Harry and Draco and Theo was all over the other boy.

Ron and Hermione had left earlier and Tristan decided to stay for the weekend. He had originally asked to bunk with Harry, but he was quick to decline. He was sick of people who treated him like an object instead of a person.

"So, that didn't last huh?" Griffin said as he slid into place beside Harry.

Harry looked up and grinned, happy that his friend seemed to be over his grudge. "Who could have known?" he said mockingly.

Griffin laughed. "There was a rumor that you did it to get Malfoy," he said, his chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nott wanted him back. _I_ wanted him to leave me alone," Harry said.

"What happened between you two?" Griffin asked.

Harry sighed and pushed his vegetables around on his tray. "It's sort of a long messy story. Ron and Hermione said it might just be best for me to try and call a truce though. It couldn't turn out worse than the Nott situation did," he huffed.

"Do you love him?" Griffin asked.

"Malfoy? No way… I… no. I don't think so," Harry said at last.

Griffin laughed. "That's tremendously convincing."

Harry groaned. "I don't know. I feel conflicted."

"Then you should talk to him," he said.

"I feel like I have the same song stuck on repeat, only in several different voices," Harry said with a laugh.

Griffin shrugged. "Well, either we are _all_ wrong and you're right, which is highly unlikely I might point out, or we're all right and _you're_ wrong, which is the much more plausible scenario."

Harry laughed. "Yeah well, I've been told my decision making skills are questionable, at best."

"Hermione said that didn't she?" Griffin asked. "I like her."

"Oh?" Harry asked with a smirk, noticing Griffins blush. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do, I mean I did, but we're best as friends I think. Hermione however, she's a fox," Griffin said wistfully.

Harry tried to contain his chuckle. "I don't think anyone has ever called her that."

"She's coming to the dance with me," he said.

"Yeah? Well then I'll go too. I just need to find a costume," he mused.

"Brilliant. We'll have so much fun!" Griffin exclaimed and Harry agreed.

--

"Faster, Potter," Draco shouted. "You're almost there."

"We've been at this for hours. I'm tired," Harry groaned.

"I'm not letting you quit until you perfect your form," Draco spat.

Harry was panting, trying to catch his breath. "I can't go any faster, and before you ask I can't thrust any harder either."

Draco raised an elegant blonde eyebrow, but his mouth was formed into a distasteful sneer. "Tristan must have been very displeased then. It's a wonder he still wants you."

Harry felt a blush creeping up his cheeks but tried to ignore it. Draco had been goading him into talking about Tristan through the entire fencing lesson. "It's funny how people who really care about me stick around," Harry shot back.

Draco winced. "Touché."

Harry threw down his foil and flopped down onto the mat. "Look, Malfoy. I'm getting tired of this animosity between us. The fact of the matter is I can't trust you, and you know why, but can't we just have a truce or something?"

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, Draco finally nodded. "I'd like that. Though… I can't be your friend."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I like you too much," Draco began.

Harry groaned and ripped at his uniform jacket. "Malfoy," he started, but Draco cut him off.

"You know that day we were caught together, I was so scared," Draco said.

"I'm sure you were, your father's a very… ominous figure," Harry muttered.

Draco laughed. "Well yes, there is that, but I wasn't afraid of him."

"Then what?" Harry asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Well first I was afraid of you, and what you would think of me when I kissed you that first time," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "I wanted it just as much as you did."

"I know that now, but I was so afraid back then. I thought I would lose you as a friend over it and I was terrified." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Then, when you kissed me back I was elated. You know, I've compared every kiss I've ever gotten to the ones I had with you?" he added with a laugh.

Harry was torn as to whether or not he should divulge the same information, but decided that friends were honest with one another, and if he and Draco had any chance of being friends in the future, then he would need to start with honesty. "I do the same," Harry mumbled.

Draco whipped his head around and looked curiously at the boy sitting beside him. "Really? How does it measure up?"

Harry groaned at his own previous decision for honesty. "You're still the best," he said grudgingly.

"Better than Tristan?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yes," Harry whispered, not daring to look up into Draco's eyes while he thought of kissing him. He would be sucked into those perfect gray eyes in an instant.

"Well that's something," Draco said, sounding slightly sad. "Well, you're still the best as well… by quite a large margin actually."

Harry smiled and continued looking at his feet. "So what else were you afraid of?" he asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"I was afraid of what would happen next. I had you there, all to myself and I wanted you so bad, but I didn't know what to do," he laughed. "I felt so awkward and you were so hot and I felt like a dolt."

Harry laughed. "I felt just as awkward. I had no idea what to do once I got you naked."

"You figured it out eventually though I hear," Draco muttered.

"That was… different. I was older, and Tristan and I had been together for a while… it was still awkward," Harry added.

Draco gave him a sad smile. "I could have been your first," he whispered. "I'm so mad at myself for missing that, for letting you go."

"You did though. For all your fears, you still let me go," Harry whispered, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. "I would have been so much more fucked up if we had gone through with it. Your leaving… I might not have recovered at all."

Draco nodded. "I wouldn't make the same mistake again," he said.

"That's because I won't let you get the chance," Harry replied, wiping away a single tear that escaped.

"You know I never wanted to leave you – my father," he started, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't make excuses. You could have found a way to contact me at least. You shut me out completely, no call, no letter, no email and you wouldn't even look at me in class, then everyone at school found out and I was made the laughing stock. Poor Harry Potter, tricked into falling for Draco," he recalled while he shook his head in disgust.

"It wasn't like that. I never told a soul," he swore. "My father told the Dean to keep us separated and she insisted on knowing why. He told her exactly what he saw when he walked in on us and painted us both as delinquents. There were teacher's aids in the office and they heard everything, not that Father was trying be keep it quite." He shuddered slightly. "He was so angry, Harry. You have no idea what I had to deal with."

That was the only thing Harry had been thankful for, he hadn't needed to leave with Lucius. His parents had been more than accepting of the boy's relationship, they adored Draco, and though they lectured Harry about his age and the appropriateness to wait for sex until he was older, they had been very supportive.

Lucius on the other hand would beat Draco for things as minor as leaving the milk out of the refrigerator. He could have only imagined the beatings he received that evening, having walked in on Draco and Harry sprawled naked on the floor and kissing.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"Don't be sorry," Draco said. "Give me another chance."

"But nothing has changed. Your father will still keep you away from me if he can," Harry said.

"He can't, nor would he want to. I've been throwing my affinity for boys in his face ever since you left. Mother has gotten pregnant again and father has decided to refocus his efforts on the new Malfoy. I've been practically disowned," Draco scoffed.

Harry's mouth dropped open a little at this news. "Draco, I'm so sorry, that's awful."

"You called me Draco," the other boy replied with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "I guess I did."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Draco asked.

He let himself fall back onto the mat so that he was lying flat and staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess it does," he said at last.

He heard the sigh of relief from the other boy and smiled.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Draco?" he replied, looking up at him. His gray eyes were boring into his own green ones and he was leaning closer.

"Can I kiss you, Harry?" he asked, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips in anticipation.

Harry's heart fluttered. "Yes," he breathed in answer, just barely above a whisper.

Authors Note: Please review! I hope to come home to a full inbox!!


	9. Chapter 9 The Good Life

Authors Note: I'm back!! Okay, so here is the chapter after that terrible cliffhanger I left you all with. Many thanks as always to my favorite beta Alexandra. Also, if you have not already seen, I posted the first chapter of my newest story titled Rivaling Affections, please check it out and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter 9 The Good Life

Harry ran his fingertips along his swollen lips, feeling the gentle tingling that still emanated from them.

Kissing Draco had been maddening.

So many pent up years of anger toward the boy just melted away under the press of his lips, the soft caress of his hand and the penetrating compassion in his gaze.

It had been light and chaste at first, each of the boys relearning the way around the other's mouth. It had been just as good as Harry remembered – better even. In spite of his inner turmoil, Harry had enjoyed it thoroughly.

Now that he was alone in his room, staring up at the ceiling and seeing only Draco's face, he wondered if it was a mistake.

This was the boy who had abandoned him, the boy who had caused his family to move away, who created an upheaval in Harry's life that could never be matched.

He was, however, nearly certain that Draco's feelings were genuine, and that, if given the opportunity, Harry could regain his previous trust and love for the boy. Draco had promised him that they could take things slowly; he didn't want to rush Harry into any hasty decisions and just wanted to spend time with him.

Harry could give him that much at least.

He thought about all the time they would be spending together soon as he drifted into a peaceful sleep, clinging to his extra pillow and wishing it were Draco he were holding.

--

Draco woke up in the best mood he had been in since – well, he couldn't even remember when. And the more he thought about it, the less certain he was that he had ever been so happy.

Harry took him back, mostly at least. He was going to be the perfect boyfriend and treat Harry with all the love and respect he deserved. Though, they hadn't actually discussed anything that far, and technically Draco was getting ahead of himself by even calling Harry his boyfriend. Still, he would be soon enough he was certain. He had admitted his feelings the previous night, and the reasons for his distrust, and he'd let Draco explain, even seemed accepting.

It would all work out.

He left his room, wearing simple tight dark gray denim trousers and a green and silver studded Affliction tee and walked down the hall to Harry's room. The door was ajar, but he knocked anyhow.

Harry came to the door at once and beamed at him, but then a look of concern crossed his face and it took Draco a moment to realize why.

Tristan was there.

Draco tried to reel in his sudden fury and jealousy at seeing Harry's ex-lover in his room so early in the morning. Surely he had just arrived and nothing unseemly had happened.

He offered his hand and was relieved Harry took it and smiled softly. Harry leaned in and placed a small kiss on the edge of his mouth, his expressive green eyes looked as if they were trying to send him some silent message.

He pulled Draco inside his room and stood facing Tristan, his look of cheer faltering slightly. "Tristan, this is Draco," Harry said.

Tristan's mouth fell open slightly, but he quickly regained his composure. "So this is the infamous heartbreaker? Funny, I thought he'd be… more impressive," he mused.

Draco cringed at his words and hoped desperately that Harry wasn't rethinking things. Harry only shrugged though. "He and I are working through things."

He squeezed Harry's hand and shot him a look of hope and relief. "I plan to make it all up to him," he said softly, more for Harry's benefit than Tristan's.

"He hurt you, Harry. I remember only too well the condition you were in when I found you," Tristan said, his voice was comforting, but held an edge of possessiveness that Draco didn't like.

"I think I would remember best of all, Tristan. I appreciate your concern, but I know what I'm doing," Harry replied.

Tristan glared at Draco silently but nodded once to Harry and left the room. Harry sighed with relief as soon as he was gone and Draco pulled him close.

He fanned his fingers through Harry's raven locks. "He really cares about you, huh?" he asked grudgingly.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He was… he wasn't you."

Draco's heart swelled at his words. "Well, you have me now," he whispered softly against Harry's ear. "Speaking of, I meant to ask, are we… er, dating or what?"

Harry laughed and it was light a musical to his ears. "I don't know. I don't remember you asking me out. Did I miss it?" he asked coyly.

"How silly of me. Well, maybe I should start with this," he laughed. "Harry, would you go to the dance with me?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "I need a costume though," he responded.

"So do I, we can go look for one together," Draco added brightly. His heart was beating ninety miles an hour at Harry's acceptance.

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"Spending time with you," Draco responded with a smile.

"Perfect, I'll drive us into town and we can start looking today," he said. Then he abruptly let go of Draco's hand and began shoving him out the door. "I need to get ready."

"But you look perfect to me," Draco replied, trying to use his weight to keep Harry from making him leave. He didn't want to waste a second away from him.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "I need to shower and change, I'll come get you in a few," he responded with one final push that sent Draco over the threshold and the door promptly closed in his face.

Draco huffed lightly and turned to walk back to his own room, only to be blindsided and shoved roughly and pinned against the wall a moment later. A face as pale as his own hovered in front of him.

"If you really cared about Harry you would leave him alone," Tristan growled.

"Sod off, Tristan. He wants me, he always has, and I'll make him happy," he replied, trying to free his shoulders of Tristan's grip.

"I'm better for him, I helped him through the depression that you put him in. You don't deserve him," Tristan spat.

Draco winced. No, he really didn't deserve him. He had hurt him before, what was to say he wasn't capable of being just as weak again? He relaxed slightly in Tristan's hold and sagged against the wall, feeling the truth of his words like a hot poker in his gut.

Tristan seemed to understand Draco reaction and let him go. "It's for the best," he said lightly. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

Draco nodded lightly and caught a familiar scent in the air. He looked up angrily and grabbed Tristan by the collar, throwing him roughly to the ground. "You'll take care of him like you did Theo last night?"

Tristan blanched. "How did-"

"I can smell him on you. I used to date him you know?" Draco spat. "For someone who was so focused on winning Harry back, you certainly went for the first shag you had available."

"If you know him so well, then you'll also realize he's hard to resist," Tristan countered.

Draco shrugged. "I never had a problem with resisting. I always knew I'd be with Harry one day, and I wasn't going to sully myself with someone else in the meantime."

A slow smirk formed on Tristan's lips. "Then you'll be disappointed that he didn't wait for you, in fact I took his virginity away quite some time ago," he sneered.

Draco sighed. "I know, and I regret that more than anything. You may have taken his virginity, but I'll have his heart, and out of the two, that's what I would prefer to have," he finished quietly and walked to his own dorm, closing the door roughly behind him.

--

"So, where's your car?" Draco asked as he made his way out to the parking lot with Harry. He had arrived at Draco's door a few minutes before wearing black jeans and a dark blue Ed Hardy tee and his usual Doc's. "You really need to get another pair of shoes," he commented.

Harry blanched. "I love these. Mom bought them for me," he replied, a twinge of a frown on his lips.

Draco nodded quickly. "Right. I understand. Forget I said anything." He felt like an arse even bringing it up, of course Harry would cling to every last thing that reminded him of his parents. Draco had adored Lily and James, and was heartbroken when he heard they'd died in that car accident.

Harry nudged him lightly with his shoulder. "It's okay. It's been months, I can even talk about them without sobbing now," he said jokingly.

"Do you want to? Because if you do, I'll listen," he whispered, his voice breaking slightly. Harry might be able to talk about his parents without crying, but Draco still felt guilty. Part of Harry had been right before. If Harry's parents had never pulled him out of private school and moved away, they would never have been in their car in that place and time.

Harry smiled at him and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. "You're sweet, but today, let's just have fun, okay?"

Draco nodded and followed him blindly to his car.

When they arrived beside the sleek automobile, Draco's eyes went wide. "That… that… this is your car?"

Harry smiled, looking pleased with himself for having impressed Draco. "Yeah, Sirius gave it to me," he said meekly.

"I always did like your crazy uncle," Draco whispered, walking circles around the car, reaching out to stroke the curvy lines.

"You mean your crazy uncle," Harry said with a smile. Draco was fully aware that Sirius was not Harry's uncle, and was in fact his uncle, but Draco had only met Sirius when he went to Harry's house for the first time. The man ignored his mother Narcissa, because their parents had disowned Sirius, much the same way Draco's father had recently done to him. Though when Sirius's brother tragically died, Sirius still inherited everything because his parents hadn't bothered changing the wills.

Draco groaned to himself at the thought, he would be virtually penniless when he graduated because of the rift he had caused with his father.

"Can I drive?" he asked suddenly.

Harry laughed. "No way, you must be feverish to even ask," he said, playfully laying the back of his hand against Draco's forehead.

Draco pouted petulantly. "It doesn't work that way, you have to kiss it to be able to tell if I have a fever," he said, trying to stifle a grin.

Harry smiled softly and stood on his toes, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. Draco sighed and captured Harry's lips, not intending to let go. He loved kissing Harry, his lips were full and pliant and he tasted of chocolate and salt, which was a surprisingly delicious combination.

When they did finally break apart, Harry sighed and leaned into him, wrapping his small arms round Draco's waist. "I could get used to this," he murmured.

"Well you should," Draco whispered into his pitch-black hair. "Because I never intend to stop."

Harry sighed again and then pulled away reluctantly. "We have costumes to buy," he said.

Draco nodded his head and got into Harry's car without another word. He marveled at the silence with which it started and the grace with which it pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Muse?" Draco asked, commenting on the song playing.

Harry nodded and grinned. "Do you like them?"

Draco nodded in response. "Are you going to sing for me again?" he teased.

Harry shook his head and blushed. "No, I think I'll be watching very closely that my door is locked from now on."

"You really shouldn't worry about it. You have a beautiful voice," he mused. "However, when I come back to your room, you might want to ensure it's locked… just with me on the inside," he said, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

Harry's face went brighter than before and he stole a glance at Draco. "You know… when that does happen… I mean… it's not going to be anytime soon. You know that right?"

Draco nodded and smiled. "I've waited for you this long, I can wait as long as you like."

Harry's mouth fell open slightly. "You mean… you and Theo didn't… or anyone else?"

It was Draco's turn to blush. He hadn't meant to say so much, or for Harry to know about his virginity. "No. I never have."

"I feel like such an arse," Harry muttered. "I had assumed… well, it doesn't really matter, but I'm sorry. I wish…" his voice trailed off and Draco didn't press him. He was uncomfortable talking about his lack of experience. Everyone, including his old boyfriends, had thought he was some lothario and expected him to sleep with them, but he had refused each and every one.

"It should be on your terms then," Harry blurted. "Not mine. It should be special, and exactly what you want," he said quietly.

Draco blushed again, not even sure of what he _did_ want. Part of him was happy that Harry wanted to wait, so that he didn't have to put too much thought into it. "Being here with you is enough for now," Draco said quietly and Harry beamed at him.

"I lo-…" Harry started, but quickly shook his head and looked embarrassed. "Never mind."

Draco looked at him curiously for a moment, wondering if the boy had been about to say what Draco thought he was. He smiled and pressed a kiss into his cheek and then sat back contentedly, listening to the music playing, and to Harry's soft breathing beside him and watching the landscape whip by in a fuzzy green blur.

Life was good.

Authors Note: I love reviews! Please send them. ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Costume Hunting

Authors Note: A million and two thanks to Alexandra for her diligent work as my beta for all my current WIP stories. I also wanted to say, I have the best readers ever! This story (and a couple others) have already cleared over 200 reviews! I'm so excited I could kiss you all! I also wanted to say, enjoy the fluff while it lasts...

Chapter 10 Costume Hunting

The costume shop was called Features, and looked like an old movie theatre on the outside. The marquis now proclaimed that they were open and the store hours instead of the name of some black and white movie.

Harry pushed through the doors and was hit by an onslaught of dank, dusty smells. Just inside was a wide room packed with wigs of all styles and colors and glittering Venetian masks. It also held various accessories like fake neon eyelashes and elaborate costume jewelry.

The next area held hundreds of shoes and hosiery. Draco picked up a pair of lime green platform boots and held them against Harry's legs with a laugh. "You might be nearly as tall as me with these things on," he teased.

Harry responded with mocking laughter and flung a set of fishnets at his head.

Draco laughed again and gingerly removed the stockings, eyeing them speculatively. "Too Goth," he said casually, slinging them aside.

"Maybe I was going to wear those," Harry replied with a pout.

"It wouldn't be enough of a stretch for you," Draco replied with a grin. "I could see you wearing fishnet any old time. Halloween should be special," he reminded Harry.

They proceeded into the next room, which had pre-packaged, one size fits all costumes and Draco turned up his nose. "I'm not wearing any of this rubbish. There will probably be dozens of people in these outfits," he said, picking up a generic devil suit and tossing it back in with the rest.

The final room was the one they had been waiting for.

In that room was a maze of racking systems, each holding three vertical rows of costumes. There had to have been thousands packed into the old theatre space. The rows contained everything from period costumes, to unheard of creatures, to movie and television characters.

The boys dove in and started looking through the vast array of things available. Almost half an hour past and they were already exhausted from hauling various heavy costumes into the dressing rooms.

Harry had already been an astronaut, which Draco nixed as soon as he saw he wouldn't be able to kiss him. He had tried on an elaborate pirate outfit, which Draco loved, but Harry turned his nose up at, recalling that Theo was planning to be a pirate.

Draco had, at Harry's insistence, tried on an angel's outfit, complete with halo, but took it off immediately joking that it burned his flesh. He actually liked the golden brocade Edwardian outfit he had tried on, but Harry said it made him look like a ponce, so he put it back.

So with neither having a proper option, they resumed their search.

"Hey, Harry," Draco shouted. "Look at these."

Harry followed Draco's voice toward an aisle marked 'Wizards and Witches'. Draco was pulling out a few sets of what appeared to be wizard robes. "How about these?" he asked Harry as he approached, holding a set out toward him.

Harry picked up the robes and looked them over. They were mostly black, but the collar and trim were a rich emerald green. On the breast was an emblem of a silver snake and the word Slytherin. "I don't know," Harry said, turning up his nose slightly. "I don't think the green is for me."

He pointed out another set, handing the green set back to Draco. "Maybe these?" he asked, indicating a set of black and red robes with a gold lion and the word Gryffindor on the breast.

"Yuck," Draco said immediately. "You would look awful in red and gold, plus the green matches your eyes," he added wistfully.

Harry rolled his green eyes. "I always wear green," he protested.

Draco frowned as he looked at the emblem. "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you wear anything with your avid admirers namesake on it," he pouted.

Harry was perplexed for a moment but then suddenly laughed. "Griffin? I told you, he's over me. He wasn't even really gay," Harry said.

Draco kept pouting. "No one gets over you so easily. I should know," he said and kissed Harry on the corner of his mouth.

Harry blushed and shrugged lightly. "Something just doesn't seem quite right about them anyhow. I think Neville mentioned wanting to go as a wizard. Maybe I should tell him where to find these," he mused.

Draco shrugged and put both sets back on the rack.

They had nearly looked through all the racks and still hadn't found anything that worked. The final rack contained Venetian Carnivale costumes and Draco could barely contain his excitement. "Harry, these are perfect!" he exclaimed, plucking several from the row and practically throwing them at Harry.

"Draco, these look a lot like the costume that made you look like a ponce, only glittery," he teased. "Would you prefer to go to the dance as a sparkly ponce?"

He shot Harry a scathing look, and then grinned wickedly. "We're both going in these," he stated matter-of-factly.

Harry shook his head. "Oh, no. There is no way you are getting me into one of those," he said.

"Just try it on," Draco pouted prettily. "For me?" he added, with a flutter of blonde eyelashes.

Harry groaned as his resolve melted and he grabbed a few of the options and trucked to the dressing rooms, a chuckle sounding from behind him.

--

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought," Harry said as he pulled the curtain aside. He stepped out and did a quick pirouette to Draco's applause.

Draco smiled widely. "You look fantastic," he whispered.

He didn't look half bad, either. Their costumes were nearly identical except for the color and fabric pattern. Draco's was a faded antique gold brushed silk with a lacy ivory high collared cravat. It also had the same ivory lace falling out from the thick sleeves. The jacket and short trousers were accented with a slightly darker gold lace. He had also slipped on a pair of ivory stocking and black loafers to complete the outfit.

The coloring made his hair shine like silk and Harry found it impossible to resist running his fingers through it, so he didn't. He carded his fingers through Draco's soft blonde hair and smiled briefly before capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss.

When they broke apart, panting slightly, Draco chuckled. "If it gets me that reaction, it must be the one," he noted.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I love it."

"What about yours?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and scrunched up his nose. Harry's choice was a sapphire blue and silver costume. It had a similar construction as Draco's with the ivory lace cravat and sleeves; only under sapphire jacket was a silver vest and trousers. The same lace work covered the jacket in silver, but not as much as on Draco's gold jacket. The design was simpler and he liked it that way.

"I don't know," he mused, torn between if it looked good, or if it looked silly.

"Okay, hold that thought," Draco said, before whisking away down the aisle into the darkness beyond.

Harry had started to wonder if he had been left, when Draco suddenly returned holding two masks. The first he slipped over his own face. It was mostly ivory with gold beading around the eyes and golden feather plumes bursting from the top. It only covered part of his nose and made him look angelic.

The other he handed to Harry. It was the same blue as the jacket, and the beading around the eyes was the dark silver of the vest. Instead of feathers it had more silver beading around the edges that made a scrolling design on the forehead. He smiled and slipped it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

He sighed, still not sure, when Draco came up beside him and wound his fingers together with Harry's. Side by side they looked like a magnificent couple from another time, another world.

Harry nodded and grinned. "Let's get them. I think they're perfect."

Draco bounced slightly in excitement but quickly regained his composure when Harry began chuckling. "All right. Let's go before you change your mind," he said, and went back into the dressing room.

--

"All right in there, Harry?" Draco called.

Harry had fumbled with every singe button on the elaborate ensemble and had only just gotten the ruddy thing off. "Yeah," he called back, but Draco slipped behind the curtain to check on him before he got the words out.

His eyes went wide as he took in Harry standing there in only black cotton boxers. "I'm sorry," he said quickly and tried to exit, but Harry grabbed his hand.

"You snuck in, you might as well see what you came to see," he said, his voice low and husky.

"I didn't mean… I didn't think you would be… damn you're hot," he mumbled.

Harry chuckled and launched himself onto Draco's stuttering form, pressing him into the makeshift wall.

"Feeling frisky?" Draco asked with a chuckle and Harry nodded.

He leaned down and devoured Harry's lips, absorbing the taste of him and let his hand snake down to run fingertips over his bare flesh.

Harry moaned against his mouth and pressed himself firmly against Draco, their bodies linking together like puzzle pieces. Draco responded in turn by trailing down and fingering the waistband of Harry's boxers, eliciting a squeak of surprise. He tugged at them gently and Harry pulled back, his eyes wide and filled with lust.

Draco chuckled and pulled them back into place, taking his time to smooth down the front and grazing Harry's cock as he did. Harry gasped sharply at his motions and ran his own hand over the bulge in Draco's trousers.

A scraping and a whooshing noise made the boys look up, and at once moved apart and started blushing furiously.

An employee of the store, a young looking woman, maybe in her early twenties, was staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Her hair was a vibrant pink, she wore all black and her small booted foot was stomping angrily.

"You are _not_ making a mess in my dressing rooms," she declared.

Harry stifled a grin and gathered his clothing, putting it back on frantically. Draco held his hands up in surrender and walked calmly past her and out of the booth. She turned around to face him, her cheeks only slightly pink from viewing Harry in his skivvies.

"Every year," she muttered. "I swear, that academy breeds nothing but horny gay boys who love nothing more than to beat each other off in the dressing rooms," she huffed.

Draco snickered quietly and gathered his costume and mask. They went to the counter as soon as Harry was finished and paid for their costumes, exiting as quickly as possible.

Once in the car, they fell into a fit of laughter, as Draco told Harry what the employee had said. It was several minutes later before Harry felt composed enough to drive them back to school, and even then a bubble of laughter would occasionally escape as he thought of being caught in the dressing room with Draco.

"We are going to be the best looking couple on the dance floor," Draco said with a grin.

Harry grinned too, but not because they would be the best looking… because they were a couple.

Authors Note: More sugary sweetness, unfortunately you should all know me well enough by now to know that it won't last. pout. Please review (Oh, and I'm posting pictures of their costumes tonight on my LJ, so be sure to check them out.)


	11. Chapter 11 Last Dance

Authors Note: Let me get out my thanks to Alexandra for her mad beta skills. I really hope you absorbed as much of the warm gooey fluffiness as possible with the last couple of chapters. When you're reading this, keep in mind that I love you all, and I don't do these things to hurt you... just to make a good story. ;) (Also, if anyone is interested in which order I update my stories, I have the list posted on my profile)

Chapter 11 Last Dance

It was the day of the dance and Harry was nervous. Dressing up in ridiculous costumes and dancing to horrendous music made for a stressful situation in and of itself, but that wasn't the true cause of Harry's nerves.

He and Draco were going to have sex tonight.

They had talked it over and decided that it would be perfect. They would get all dressed up and make an appearance at the ball and then slip away together. No one would even notice they were missing.

It was going to be perfect.

Harry shivered at the thought of slowly removing the golden buttons on Draco's costume and seeing him in all his pale glory lying naked on his bed.

He was nervous to be Draco's first and nervous to be with Draco at all. What if the blonde found him to be a poor lover? What if all his feelings changed afterward? He couldn't take the thought of losing Draco again, not after discovering how blissful being in a real relationship with him was.

They had been inseparable since the night of their first kiss. Students were calling them Drarry, much to Draco's dismay and Harry's amusement. Even Griffin and Neville accepted Draco into their little group and they all took their meals together, laughing and mock arguing and Harry had never been happier in all his life.

Draco made Harry forget about anything terrible that had ever happened to him and Harry loved him so deeply. He knew that even his parents would be pleased and he could hardly wait to introduce Draco to Sirius and Remus as his boyfriend.

He felt giddy as he made his way to lunch and his whole body was thrumming to see Draco again.

--

Draco took a shortcut from his biology class as he headed toward the cafeteria to see Harry. He had been wound tighter than a bowstring all morning and yearned to touch and be near his Harry.

Things had been going unpredictably well the past few weeks, and since his recent accosting by Tristan, he hadn't had a run in with either him or Theo. It was refreshing that the boys seemed to be grown up enough to realize Harry was meant for Draco.

That's how Draco saw it too. They were meant to be. Soul Mates.

As if cursing himself by thinking his name, Tristan stepped up beside him. His parents had transferred him to the academy a couple weeks after his first visit and it irked Draco to have to see him every day.

He was that little reminder that Harry wasn't purely his.

"Malfoy," he said politely, or at least it sounded polite.

"Holbrook," Draco replied in a similar manner.

"I think we should have a chat," he said quietly, motioning to a small alcove out of immediate view of the other students.

Draco eyed the alcove warily but nodded and followed Tristan into it. "So, what is it you want?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I want to apologize," he began and laughed at Draco's surprised expression. "I see how happy Harry is with you, and that's all I ever wanted for him."

"Er… so what does that mean?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"It means I would like it if we could all be friends. I love Harry and I miss his friendship. He refuses to speak to me because he doesn't want to offend you," he said.

Draco sighed and leaned against the wall. If Harry really wanted to be friends with Tristan, Draco felt bad standing in his way. He felt secure enough in his relationship to let them be friends.

"Okay," he said nodding. "I'm on my way to see him now. Care to join me?"

Tristan grinned and nodded, following Draco to the cafeteria.

Harry was already sitting across from Colin when Draco arrived and Griffin was whispering in his ear on the other side. They both looked up when Draco entered but Griffin's eyes narrowed when he saw Tristan trailing behind him.

"I told you," he said to Harry as Draco approached.

Harry stood up and kissed Draco languidly and ignored Griffin's groan behind them. "Love," he whispered. "Griffin tells me you were snogging Tristan in the corridor," he snickered.

"I didn't say you were snogging," Griffin corrected Harry. "I said Melvin Greengrass said it looked like you were snogging."

"Well I wasn't," Draco said, sounding suitably offended. "Tristan wanted to make amends with me, so that he could be friends with Harry again."

"I told you there had to be some reasonable explanation," Harry told Griffin. "My Draco isn't a cheater."

"I didn't say he was, I'm just looking out for you," Griffin grumbled.

Harry squeezed his shoulder gently and smiled. "I know."

"So, do you mind if I join you lot for lunch?" Tristan asked.

Harry shrugged lightly and Griffin scowled, but Tristan sat down anyway.

They chatted amicably all through lunch, Harry and Draco stealing glances and holding hands. Draco loved the way it felt when Harry rubbed his thumb in circles over his palm, and it made him feel even better that he never even looked once at Tristan throughout the entire lunch period.

--

Draco couldn't sit still, he felt like a two-year-old that had been given too much sugar.

He had just finished straightening his hair and applying the thick black eyeliner around his eyes that would shadow around his mask when there was a knock at the door.

Draco jumped up to answer it and was surprised to see Griffin in the doorway. He was dressed as a knight and his armor was certainly shiny. Behind him in the corridor was Hermione, looking lovely in a sapphire blue renaissance gown. Her hair was pulled up with matching blue ribbons and she was blushing ever so slightly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco asked casually. Griffin was a friend, but he never just dropped in on him this way.

"At lunch today," Griffin began, but Draco cut him off.

"There's no need to apologize. It was all a misunderstanding," Draco said with a wave of his hand.

Griffin scowled and shook his head. "I didn't come here to apologize."

"Oh?"

"No, I came here to warn you," Griffin corrected.

"Warn me? What's going to happen to me?" he asked softly, looking up and down the corridor for danger.

"A whole heap of trouble if you hurt Harry," he said.

Draco blanched and then immediately began laughing. "Why would I hurt Harry? I love that boy more than my own life," he said honestly.

"I know what you two are planning tonight, and Harry's… well he's fragile. You've already broken him once, don't do it again," he said firmly.

Draco winced at his words and nodded slowly. "I know. I can't take any of that back, but I can make up for it now," he said softly and sighed. He placed a tentative hand on Griffin's metal clad shoulder and looked him directly in his deep blue eyes. "I really love him," he whispered. "I love him so much I can't even find the words for it most of the time."

Griffin eyed him speculatively and then nodded once. "That's what I wanted to hear," he said with a smile. "Have a good time tonight," he added with a wink before disappearing down the hall with Hermione.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly before gently closing the door and returning to his costume preparations.

--

Harry was shaking with anticipation as he made his way to his room. He had just left Neville, who needed help securing his pointed wizard's hat to his head. The boy had picked up the red and gold Gryffindor robes Harry and Draco had seen in the costume shop a few weekends back.

Colin was in Neville's room as well. He had decided to go as a photographer from the past, equipped with an ancient looking camera and a tweed suit and bowler cap. It amused Harry that it wasn't so far off from his current uniform and position as yearbook photographer.

He tried leaving earlier in order to give himself plenty of time to get ready, but the boys kept sucking him into conversation and he felt rude just leaving them.

Now he only had twenty minutes or so before he was supposed to meet Draco at the dance and he had to hurry. He practically ran to his room and after a fast shower, started rummaging through his closet for his costume.

It wasn't there.

In a panic Harry ripped apart the closet and his dresser, searching for the lost garment until a knock on his door startled him.

He ran to the door hoping it was Draco and that he had discovered his missing costume, but he was severely disappointed to find Tristan standing in his doorway.

"I'm having a bit of a crisis here, can we talk later?" Harry hissed.

"I just wanted to see if you cared to walk down to the dance together. What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"I can't find my costume!" Harry shouted, leaving the door open and going back into his room to continue the search.

Tristan floated into the room wearing a long black cape over a tuxedo. His platinum hair was slicked back and he looked dashing. "What are you supposed to be?" Harry asked casually, pausing for only a moment in his search.

Tristan grinned and flashed a hint of fang.

"Ah. Vampire," Harry said with a nod. "Nice."

"Thanks. So what does yours look like and I can help you find it?" Tristan said

"It's sort of Edwardian, and so not here," he added, collapsing on his bed in a huff. "Where is it?" he groaned.

Tristan looked around the mess that was now Harry's room and looked suddenly enlightened. "Maybe it's in Draco's room?"

"I doubt it. I don't think I ever even had it there," Harry said, sounding more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to check, right?" he offered.

Harry pulled himself up reluctantly and nodded. "No. It couldn't hurt. Even if he doesn't have it, maybe he knows where it is."

"True," Tristan agreed and they made their way down the hall.

The door to Draco's room was cracked open slightly and Harry gently pushed it open. He saw his costume at once, though not the way he might have expected. Instead of hanging nicely in Draco's closet, pieces of it were littered across the floor leading to the bed, where a masked Draco was balls deep inside another boy.

Someone who was certainly not Harry.

Tristan placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry's eyes watered as the sight of Draco fucking someone else blurred his vision. A choked sob escaped his lips and Draco looked up at the sound.

"Har-" he began.

The boy he had been pounding into grinned and removed his mask, revealing a smug Theo who wrapped his arms protectively around Draco.

Harry shook his head, feeling as though his heart might explode from the pain and turned away, running as fast as he could toward his own room.

"Harry," Tristan called after him.

Harry just shook off the sound, barely hearing it in the first place. "Just leave me alone, Tristan," he responded, his voice thick with anger and betrayal.

Tristan finally caught up and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. "Hush," he cooed. "It's okay. You have me, you'll always have me."

Harry sobbed and nodded into his chest. His entire life was crumbling around him, but Tristan was there, just as he had been before.

At least he had Tristan, and Tristan would never betray him as Draco had done twice now. Why he trusted the prat to begin with was beyond him. He should have listened to his instincts in the first place.

Harry was vaguely aware of Tristan leading him into his room, undressing him and laying him on the bed. He curled around Tristan's warm body and sobbed himself to sleep.

--

Authors Note: Okay, let the hate mail poor in. I'm a big girl. I can take it.


	12. Chapter 12 Tricking Fury

Authors Note: Many thanks to my beta Alexandra for her reluctant beta-ing of these last couple chapters. lol. I know I left you all hanging last week, so here's a bit that will hopefully begin to explian things. Also for anyone who hasn't already noticed, I have started new fics called Alluring Lullaby & History Repeats Itself, please check it out and tell me what you think!(I'll also be posting the usual header for these on my other accounts)

Chapter 12 Tricking Fury

Draco watched his true love's retreating back and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Harry," he called, still slightly disoriented from the scene that had just played out before him.

"I think you've gotten rid of him for good now," a voice said from below him.

He whipped around and found himself looking down at Theo. "You bastard," he hissed.

Theo chuckled and squeezed himself tightly around the thick cock that was still deep inside him. "That's not what you were saying a minute ago. You were telling me that you loved me, and that I felt perfect," Theo reminded him.

Draco pulled away roughly and ran to the bathroom; promptly vomiting up everything he had eaten that day. He stayed there, keeping his warm face pressed against the cool porcelain.

How could he have fucked up so bad, after just promising the exact opposite? Tonight was supposed to be perfect, it was supposed to be the next step in a long relationship with Harry.

He felt warm hands on his back and sighed, thinking of his perfect and furious Harry. "I just wanted you back, and I knew deep down you wanted me too. You felt it tonight, you told me how much you wanted me, how much you needed me," Theo said.

Draco jerked away and glared at him. "I was telling all those things to Harry. I thought you _were_ Harry!" he yelled.

Theo shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe at first you did, but at some point you could tell, you had too. We look alike, but not _that_ much alike."

"You… you the costume, it was Harry's. And you didn't want us to take off our masks, and you even used green contacts you arse, and I haven't seen Harry naked in years, how was I supposed to know. You fucking tricked me!" Draco screamed, his voice hoarse and unyielding, then he sniffed the air and growled. "You even smell like him. What did you do?" he howled.

"I had to trick you so that you could see. We are meant to be together. You and Harry, you two were all wrong. You would have hurt him eventually, just like you just did," Theo added.

"I… I didn't. You lied to me, Harry will understand, I just need to go to him. I just need to tell him what happened," Draco sobbed. Part of him believed his own words, but most of him was screaming that he was an imbecile if he expected Harry to forgive him for this.

Still. He had to try.

He pried himself up off the floor and shoved past Theo. He dressed quickly and walked as fast as his wobbling legs would carry him down to Harry's room.

The light was off, and Draco imagined Harry alone in the dark, having cried himself to sleep. He opened the door gently and winced at the sight.

He had been right, Harry was curled up in bed, only wearing boxers, and his tear streaked face made Draco's heart break. What he had been wrong about was the fact that Harry was in fact, not alone. He was wrapped around Tristan, who was also stripped down to his underwear.

Draco took a deep breath. This was the very least he deserved, finding his boyfriend here like this. Was Harry even his boyfriend anymore?

Draco backed out of the room, his vision went blurry for a moment until warm arms cradled him and tugged him back to his own room. "I love you, Draco. I always have and I always will," the boy whispered, and in his distraught state, Draco could imagine it was Harry's voice caressing his ear instead of Theo's.

--

Harry woke up feeling puffy and uncomfortable. He stretched out and was startled to note that his hand grazed a warm body beside him.

He looked over and caught sight of the pale skin and blonde hair through his swollen eyes and he smiled.

Draco.

They must have fallen asleep together. Harry tried desperately to recall making love to his beautiful boyfriend and was distraught when he couldn't remember any details.

Until the real memories surfaced and smacked against his mind like a wildfire. He sobbed violently as the image of Draco fucking Theo burned into his retinas like it was happening all over again.

Warm hands surrounded him and feathered delicately through his hair. "It's okay, Harry. I'm here," Tristan whispered, and he knew now that it was Tristan and not Draco.

He swallowed thickly. "Did you sleep here?" he rasped, his voice still scratchy from crying.

Tristan nodded and pulled him close. "And I'll sleep here every night if you need me," he cooed.

Harry sighed and pushed him gently away. "I need to talk to Draco," he said at last.

"Harry, I don't think that's such a good idea," Tristan warned.

"I know, I just… I owe it to him to let him explain at least," Harry sighed. He slipped out of bed and rummaged through the clothes strewn across his floor and grabbed the first tee shirt and jeans his hands came across.

He dressed quickly and splashed cold water on his slightly swollen face and made to leave. A pale hand on his own made him hesitate. "Harry, if you need me, I'll be in my room," Tristan said. "I would do anything to save you from this pain," he whispered and kissed Harry lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and walked down the corridor to Draco's room.

He felt a sudden wave of déjà vu as he approached the door and saw that it was cracked open slightly as it had been last night. He pushed gently on the door and resisted the urge to cry out when he saw Draco there, sleeping comfortably under the covers, with Theo's arm wrapped tightly around him.

He gritted his teeth at the sight.

He had been tricked. This was probably the plan all along; trick poor little Harry Potter into falling in love with Draco. Harry's only gratitude was for the fact that he didn't sleep with Draco _before_ he caught him and Theo together.

They probably had a great time laughing at him behind his back. He felt like a moron for having bought into Draco's story about being a virgin. To think, Harry actually felt guilty for having given into Tristan before he even came back to the school.

Harry took a deep breath and slammed the door as he walked down the corridor. Part of him wanted to run to Tristan, but he nixed that idea. Something sat wrong with him that the boy had slept with him the night before, that he had just insinuated himself into Harry's life again.

He sighed and shook his head. No, Tristan was the good guy; he was trying to protect him, trying to warn him. But Tristan deserved better than a boy who was perpetually broken.

Harry walked aimlessly into the brisk morning air, not even knowing his destination until he reached it. His car loomed ahead of him like a metallic bird of freedom.

He climbed in and turned the stereo up as loud as it would go and let the bass vibrate him into a sense of calm.

"_I will keep calling you to see, if you're sleeping are you dreaming, if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me? I can't believe you actually picked me_," the husky voice in the song rattled and Harry changed the song with a quick press of a button.

"_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions, you could be the one I'll always love_," came the new melodic voice and Harry changed it once again.

"What the fuck," Harry groaned. He wasn't in the mood to listen to love songs, even by his most favorite bands.

"_Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic. I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been. It's your right and your ability to become…my perfect enemy_…" Harry smiled and thrummed his foot to the music. This was much more like it.

"You fucking disappoint me," he shouted along with the music as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

He needed to see his godfather; Sirius would know what to do, maybe Harry could even convince him to let him got back to public school with Ron and Hermione.

He just drove along, letting the music flow over him and the wind cool him. He had to get away from that cesspool of a private school. He had to get away from Draco and Theo.

He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought of Tristan waiting for him back at the school, but Tristan would understand. Maybe he would even transfer back to be with Harry. Maybe Harry had been deluding himself the whole time and Tristan was really the one for him?

Tristan was sweet and considerate and even Harry's first lover. There had to have been something there if Harry had slept with him, right? And obviously the boy cared for him, maybe even loved him, and at one point Harry had been convinced that he loved Tristan.

Harry sighed. He would call him as soon as he got to Sirius's house and tell him what was going on. Maybe Tristan would even come visit him up at the Black family manor. He had never been there before.

He began breathing a little easier when thoughts of Tristan clouded the harsher ones of Draco.

--

A violent bang woke Draco abruptly form his troubled sleep. He opened his eyes to find a dark empty room aside from the warm body curled against his own. "Harry?" he whispered.

"Try again," the familiar voice droned.

"Theo?" he hissed, instantly confused until the flood of memories form the previous night beat against his skull.

"_Harry? I thought we were supposed to meet at the dance?" Draco asked perplexed._

"_Now," Harry whispered, though his voice sounded a little off._

"_Are you coming down with something?" he asked, voice thick with concern._

"_I want you," he rasped and Draco's knees nearly buckled beneath him. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for all day… his whole life. _

_He was going to make love to Harry, his beautiful perfect Harry. _

_Draco smiled and reached for Harry's mask, but he shook his head roughly. "Keep them on," he said softly, and it made Draco smile. He didn't care as long as he could look into his lovers beautiful green eyes, which were also a little off, it seemed._

_Harry pushed him over to the bed and quickly began removing clothes; Draco tried to halt him with a calming hand. "Harry, we have all night, love. Why so impatient?"_

"_Now," was all he got in response and Draco smiled slightly and helped free them of their offending clothes. _

_He panicked slightly when Harry wouldn't kiss him, but all rational thought left his mind when Harry's lips closed around his cock. He had never let anyone do that before, and it felt fantastic to have Harry's tongue lapping and tasting him. _

"_Fuck, Harry," he hissed in pleasure. "I love you," he moaned._

_He was getting close, the pressure was building in his gut and Harry must have sensed it because he pulled away with a groan of protest from Draco. _

_Harry pulled Draco against him and gripped his cock roughly, angling it against his opening. Draco was suddenly so nervous he would hurt him and he didn't know what to do. Harry did all the work though as he pressed himself against Draco's cock and worked him inside an inch at a time. _

_The warmth and tightness was indescribable and Draco's head lolled back and a shuddered moan escaped his lips. "Oh, Harry. You feel so good," he groaned._

_Harry smiled and when Draco was completely inside of him, he squeezed tightly around his cock, which elicited a yelp of surprise._

_He stayed still, willing the pleasure to ease before he came instantly and without any further movement. _

_A choked noise echoed in the room and for a moment, Draco thought he had hurt Harry, but he looked up and Harry was still smiling, smiling even wider in fact._

_A whispered admonishment brought his attention to the doorway where Tristan stood, holding onto Harry and trying to sooth him. _

_Harry._

_But no, he was with Harry. He was- "Har-"_

_His Harry shook his head and sobbed and when Draco looked down, he was suddenly looking into familiar green eyes in the wrong face. _

_Theo. _

"_What have I done?" Draco whispered, but it was already too late. His Harry was already leaving and Theo was clinging to him like a long lost lover. _

Draco shook the memory from his immediate thought and leapt out of bed. "Get the fuck out," he demanded.

"Oh, baby, don't be like that. I only did it for your own good," Theo said, refusing to budge.

"Don't fucking 'baby' me. Harry was good for me, Harry was perfect and kind and sweet and he loved me," Draco shouted.

"And you killed that love, just like you would have eventually, anyway. I just sped up the process," Theo said with a shrug.

Draco seethed and threw on his jumper. If Theo wouldn't leave, he could and he did.

He practically ran to Harry's room to beg his forgiveness until the rest of the night hit him. "He's with me now," came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Tristan," he whispered.

"You broke his heart, and now it's mine," he stated nonchalantly.

Draco sagged against the wall in defeat. "I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"He loved you so much, more than he should have, given your track record. Now I'll be there to pick up the pieces and put him back together. Again… he'll never leave me, this time," Tristan mused.

Something clicked and Draco glared up at the boy. "You… you did this. You and Theo set this whole thing up," he shouted.

Tristan shrugged lightly. "Prove it," he whispered and turned away.

Draco watched him walk down the hall and then pulled himself up and burst into Harry's room. It was dark and looked as if a hurricane had hit it overnight.

But it was empty.

Harry was gone, and Draco had a sinking feeling that he had left more than just his room.

Authors Note: Better? Worse? lol. I'm working on it. Please review and you'll recieve one of Harry's delicious apple pies. For those of you who read Rivaling Affections, you'll know how good those are! ;) also, I've gotten a few random requests for friendship on my other accounts, and I just wanted to say that I pretty much approve anyone, so feel free to add me. I'm digitallace on Myspace, Facebook,Buzznet,Livejournal & Mibba.


	13. Chapter 13 Scheming

authors Note: Many thanks as always go out to Alexandra for her beta skills.

Chapter 13 Scheming

"Harry, you really should eat something," Sirius prodded lightly, setting the tray of food on Harry's nightstand.

"Not hungry," Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Harry, I really must insist you eat. You've only been here two weeks and you're already wasting away," he admonished.

Harry only shrugged and ignored his uncle's plea.

"Well, you have a visitor," he tried.

"I don't want to see anyone," Harry replied, still not looking up.

"It's Tristan," Sirius offered.

"I don't want to see _anyone_," he repeated.

"Well, I'm sending him in regardless," Sirius huffed.

"Just tell him to go away," Harry moaned. He really couldn't stand the sight of anyone at the moment, least of all someone who reminded him of that terrible night with Draco.

"I'm not your social secretary," he called from the doorway as he left Harry in his room.

Harry huffed and pulled himself up, bracing for the impact of Tristan's arrival. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking up he saw a flash of blonde hair enter the room and sighed.

"Harry, you look terrible. Why didn't you come back to school?" Tristan asked, climbing into the bed with Harry.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "You know why, Tristan. I'm going back to public school. Sirius enrolled me yesterday. I start next week."

Tristan's eyes went wide. "No, Harry. You can't do that. You should come back to Veritas and we'll get through this together."

Harry shook his head. "I can't see him. I can't…"

"You won't have to. I'll be right there with you at all times. You never have to worry about that slimy git ever again," he soothed.

"I just don't know. I mean, I was starting to get the hang of things… and it would be such a hassle to change schools again…" he trailed off. Despite his words, he mostly just wanted to see Draco's beautiful face again, which was the same reason he knew he shouldn't go back. "What if I just fall back in love with him again?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I won't let you. I'm not letting you go ever again, Harry. I should have tried harder to keep you the first time."

Harry sighed and slumped against the headboard. "I'll think about it."

Tristan leaned in, cupping Harry's face and tried to kiss him. Harry dodged it quickly with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Tristan… I just can't yet."

A frown creased the other boy's forehead for a moment but quickly dissipated. "I'll be patient," he replied and got up. "But please come back to school. I doubt I can wait forever," he whispered, kissing Harry on the hand.

"Why don't you come back to public school with me instead?" Harry asked hopefully.

Tristan shook his head. "I don't belong there and neither do you."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll go back next week."

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "I'll be sure to spread the word."

Harry's eyes popped open with worry. "Please don't!" he said.

"Oh, right. You'd rather make a more dramatic surprise entrance," Tristan replied with a nod of approval.

Harry cringed. "Something like that." He wanted to scream at Tristan. Didn't he know him at all?

"Well, I should go. I'll see you Monday?" he asked.

Harry nodded and returned to his injured animal pose on the bed, listening as Tristan's footsteps retreated.

"I don't like that kid," Remus said from the doorway.

Harry stifled a laugh and turned to look at him. "Why not?"

"Something about him… it's just not right," he said shaking his head. "Sirius tells me you're not eating," he said, changing the subject.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. "I'm going back to Veritas," he announced, ignoring Remus's potential lecture.

"Because of Tristan or because of Draco?" Remus asked.

"If I didn't go back it would be because of _Malfoy_," he corrected. "But I'm not going back for Tristan either. He was right, though. I don't belong in public school anymore."

Remus nodded. "At least you're making the decision for yourself, and not for another boy."

"Haven't you ever made any decisions based solely on Sirius?" Harry asked.

Remus blushed and shrugged. "Perhaps, but I'm older and wiser than you."

"When did you know that Sirius was the one?" Harry asked.

Remus sputtered and a laugh sounded from the doorway. "Yeah, Remus. When _did_ you know that I was the one?" Sirius asked.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both growing suddenly serious. "I always knew," Remus whispered at last and Sirius smiled.

"Great, that's jut great," Harry muttered.

"What?" the other men asked in unison, both brought suddenly back into reality.

"Because I've always thought Draco was the one, so now I'm just screwed I guess. Maybe I don't have a 'one'," he huffed.

"You do, Harry. Maybe you just haven't found him yet," Remus said.

"Or maybe it _is_ Draco," Sirius added, ignoring the scathing looks from Remus and Harry. "Maybe things aren't exactly what they seem," he said with a shrug. "Now eat your dinner," he added before pulling Remus from the room with a flourish.

"We'll be busy for awhile," he called from the doorway.

Harry groaned in mock disgust and laughed as Remus shot him an apologetic look and closed the door. He sighed and let his skull fall back into the headboard with a loud thud, and then regretted it immediately as a shooting pain laced behind his eyes.

In two days he would go back to school. He would have to face his friends, and Tristan, and his missed schoolwork, and worst of all, Draco Malfoy.

--

The last two weeks had been maddening as Draco wondered where Harry was, what he was doing, what he was thinking. He had been desperate to see him the following Monday in classes, eager to explain things, because every time he went by his boyfriend's room he found it empty. He could only assume he had taken up residence with Tristan, which only served to enrage him further about being manipulated.

He waited for him to walk into Biology all morning, but there was no sign of him, nor in the following two classes. He decided to approach Griffin at lunch and was met with nothing but bitter glares.

"Listen, Griffin, you can't believe any of this," he began.

"Don't I? Harry does," Griffin replied with a sneer.

"Where is Harry?" Draco pleaded.

"Like I would tell you," he scoffed.

"Please, Griffin, you have to believe me. I was set up," Draco groaned.

"Right, set up to fuck your ex? That doesn't sound very likely, Malfoy. Tristan told us the whole story," he added.

"I'll bet he did. He's the one who set me up," Draco snarled.

"Set up or not, you cheated on Harry and you broke his heart. I warned you not to fuck things up with him. You made your bed, now you get to sleep in it, or fuck Theo in it, as you're obviously known to do," he said and turned toward Neville, deftly ignoring Draco's hurt and demanding stares.

Draco stomped away in search of a quiet place to think when a hand turned him sharply around and he found himself facing the loathsome Tristan. "Looking for my boyfriend?" he asked, seemingly polite, but Draco could see the mocking glint in his eye.

"No, actually. I'm looking for _my_ boyfriend," Draco replied curtly.

"Oh? I think I saw Theo in the cafeteria line," Tristan said with a grin.

Draco glowered at him. "You know I don't mean Theo," he spat.

Tristan shrugged. "I don't know who you mean then. Because you couldn't be talking about Harry, he's mine."

"He's not," Draco growled.

"Well it was certainly my name he was screaming out as I buried my cock into his arse," Tristan replied with a casual wave.

Draco's whole body tensed and spun and threatened to toss him overboard. "He couldn't love anyone who talked about him that way," he snarled. "He loves me."

"_Loved_ you," Tristan corrected. "It was only a passing phase, he's always been mine. I thought about what you said before, and I realized that you were right. I had his virginity, but you had his heart. I decided I wanted both, so I took them. Just as I took his hot little arse for the first time, I own his heart the same way now."

"Nobody owns Harry," Draco growled.

"Nobody but me," Tristan replied as he walked away, leaving Draco to seethe in silence.

--

It had been two weeks since his confrontation with Tristan, and longer since he'd seen Harry. He needed to know if he was okay, and was even beginning to suspect the other boy had been bluffing and Harry didn't want Tristan either.

Until he showed up on Tristan's arm at breakfast.

Yes, it was Harry, _his_ Harry, clinging to the hand of that traitorous bastard. Draco couldn't stand the sight of it and walked directly over to them, his hand reaching out and grabbing Harry's free one.

"Harry," he whispered.

The warm hand yanked out of his with a quickness Draco couldn't fathom and two green eyes glared angrily into his. "Get away from me, and don't _ever_ touch me again," Harry hissed.

"You heard him," Tristan said, stepping in between them. "Back off."

"Harry, you have to listen to me," he pleaded.

"I don't have to listen to a word you say, Malfoy," Harry replied icily, and the use of his last name made him wince. In the span of a few months they had gone full circle and Harry was back to hating him, only this time with more venom then ever before.

"Harry," he began, but then Harry broke free of Tristan's grasp and stalked up to Draco, effectively pinning him against the wall. "Listen closely, Malfoy. You don't get to call me Harry, you don't get to talk to me, and you certainly don't get to touch me. You fucked Theo. You cheated on me. I loved you, and you betrayed me. There are no third chances, Malfoy. None. You are nothing to me. Do you understand? Nothing," he hissed.

Draco swallowed thickly and nodded. "I understand."

"Good, then I trust we won't have to have this conversation again," he spat.

As Harry walked away from him, seemly forever, Draco sagged to the floor without another word.

--

A rhythmic slap sounded through the room as two sweaty naked bodies collided. "Your Potter put on quite the show this morning," Theo grunted.

Tristan chuckled and pounded into Theo's arse again. "I know. He's spectacular under pressure. He wasn't nearly as bold before his parents died."

"He tore Draco a new one, that's for sure," Theo said between heavy breaths. "But what does this mean for us?"

Tristan paused in his rhythm and groaned. "Theo, please. You know I don't like talking relationship stuff while we're fucking."

"It's the only time I can get you to talk about it. I was surprised to see you here tonight," he said. "I thought Potter would be in my place from now on," he sulked.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Potter still won't fuck me. He won't even kiss me."

"So this keeps going until he does?" Theo asked.

"You know I don't want Potter. I just don't want Draco Malfoy to have him. Arrogant little bastard thought he could just move in on Harry after I had claimed him," he muttered.

"So this…" Theo started.

"This isn't going to be effected by that. As long as we keep our distance during the day, I can keep spending my nights here with you," he replied before drilling into him roughly again.

"Yes," Theo called out in pleasure. His plan with Draco hadn't worked out. He would keep trying to get Draco to want him, now that Harry had to thoroughly rejected him it might even work, but so long as he knew he had Tristan to look forward to, he was content.

He wasn't happy though, and eventually he would have to make Tristan choose. He wouldn't lose another man's affections to Harry as he had with Draco.

Grunts and groans filled the room until both boys screamed out their orgasm and collapsed into bed. After he caught his breath, Tristan kissed Theo on the cheek and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked.

"To go see if I can get Harry to come around," he replied as he pulled on his shirt.

"You are leaving me right now?" Theo asked. "That's a bit tacky, even for you."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "There is no way I'll get Harry to sleep with me tonight, but I need to stay in constant contact with him, or else he might stray back to Malfoy."

"He's probably asleep," Theo reasoned. It _was_ pretty late.

"Harry stays up late when he's upset. His mind can't shut down," Tristan said.

"You sure seem to know an awful lot about him to not want to be with him," Theo noted.

Tristan shrugged. "I'm eager to see what this new bolder Harry is like in bed. The old timid Harry was a tiger, so I can only imagine…" his eyes glazed over slightly and Theo tossed a pillow at him.

"Just remember who your partner is," he warned.

"Don't worry, Theo. It's not like that with Harry. With Harry it's all about the sex. Once he gives in, I'm gone," Tristan replied and left the room.

Theo spent the rest of the evening sulking and plotting, trying to figure out how to get Tristan all to himself.

--

Authors Note: Okay, so I know the prize yesterday was lame but it was early and I wasn't feeling very creative. So for reviewing this chapter you'll each get your very own Tristan and Theo voodoo dolls to do with as you wish. Each set will come with 5 needles (one for every appendage, no matter how small) a rope (for hanging) a baseball bat (for beating) and a spork. (get creative with the spork, but they tend to work wonders on eyeballs.)


	14. Chapter 14 Persuasion

Authors Note: Thanks go out to my beta, Shannon, who I love chatting with and hope she sticks with me for awhile! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I really LOVED writing it. I think it's one of my favorites in some time!

Chapter 14 Persuasion

Draco sulked around the school, the whole world fading around him in a blur. He never really had any friends of his own, only people who wanted to stand next to him at the top. Now those people were looking down on him as he wallowed in the sewers of self-pity. His only friends of late were really Harry's, which was evident by the group, which constantly surrounded him and kept Draco at bay.

Even the private fencing lessons were no longer private, and at least one of Harry's friends always accompanied him so as to never leave him alone with Draco. He stopped begging Harry to speak with him after the brutal display in the cafeteria his first day back, and that had been weeks ago.

Christmas was soon approaching and Harry hadn't even mumbled a word in his direction. All Draco did was dream about Harry; even his nightmares were a twist on what happened between them so that Harry's face was always the most prominent thing in his mind. The starring role in his world was undoubtedly played by Harry Potter, and with that person missing; the movie of Draco's life was just filled with meaningless extras and sad background music.

Theo was the only constant presence by his side, always trying to get Draco's attention, but never receiving it. Though occasionally he would notice the boy's eyes drifting up to Tristan's, only to return when the boy never looked his way.

Tristan was like a sentient watchdog, keeping Draco out of a ten-meter radius surrounding Harry. He leered at Harry in ways that made Draco want to reach across the room and strangle him, but that was the only way Draco's luck had held.

Harry didn't seem terribly interested in Tristan.

Sure they held hands walking from class to class, he would even let Tristan kiss him from time to time, but Draco could tell that there was nothing on Harry's end. Draco knew the look Harry got in his eyes when he was interested, he knew the facial expressions the boy made when enjoying a kiss and Draco would never forget a thing about his Harry, nor would he ever let himself be tricked again.

In hindsight, Theo looked nothing like Harry at all and he was ashamed to have even confused the two. He had the same windswept hair, the small height and build, even similar bone structure, but Harry had a sparkle to his eyes that couldn't be matched, and he had a crooked grin that only Draco had ever had the honor to receive, and he smelled like clove and honey, all things that could be replicated, but _never _duplicated.

So how had he been tricked?

The question circled Draco's mind a thousand times a day, never relenting. One theory was that Theo was good at impersonating Harry, which was certainly true, as he had obviously been practicing the mirror image he had created that fateful night.

But Draco should have known better, and he berated himself everyday for being so eager, and for letting his guard down. Not that he should have suspected such an elaborate plot to ruin his relationship with his one true love, but he certainly should have been able to tell the difference.

For instance, Theo's contacts had been green, but thinking back, they weren't the sheer emerald brilliance of Harry's. Also, Theo smelled like Harry did, only the clove that Theo smelled of was like a clove cigarette, and not the cloves of Christmas.

Because the closer and closer Draco got to the holiday, the more he realized that truly, Harry smelled like Christmas morning.

It was stupid he knew, to pine after a boy who had verbally castrated him in front of the entire school and then proceeded to deftly ignore him for more than a month after. But Draco had tasted the sweet nectar of a perfect life with Harry, and like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, that one taste was his downfall.

He was unable to look upon another, unable to even enjoy the simple things like meals and sleep and even just moving about the school without being reminded that he used to do all those things with Harry, and with the lovely raven haired boy by his side, all those mundane activities were better, sweeter.

It hardly mattered though, because no amount of pining would ever bring him back. He wondered though, what would happen when they finished out the last months of school? Would Draco get a chance to talk to him before he left, never to see each other again? Or would he just fly away, like a lost dream on the wind, forever haunting Draco's sleep with what might have been?

He resolved then not to let it get to that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry, and if his friends managed to leave him alone for even a minute, Draco would use that time to persuade Harry to listen to his pleas.

--

Harry listened to progressively sadder and sadder music each day to the point where soon, he'd just be listening to the funeral march on his iPod as he walked to class each day.

It would only be appropriate.

He found listening to Tristan prattle on about schoolyard gossip to be tedious at best, and often he simply ignored him. He was sweet and caring and protective, but he just wasn't Draco.

He was trying to find new and creative ways to stave Tristan off, especially when it came to sex. Harry didn't want to sleep with Tristan, but the time was approaching when Harry would either have to give in or break up with him, and he still wasn't entirely sure what would happen when that moment came.

Most likely he'd just give in. He'd rather not only have the one time to speak of when he graduated and went to University. He'd rather be experienced enough to hold his own. Still, for some reason, despite all the kind things Tristan had done since the incident, Harry found the idea of having sex with him repulsive.

The incident.

That's what all his friends called it so as to not trigger an outburst of anger or tears, depending on how he was feeling that day. Griffin and Neville were the best, mostly avoiding the topic altogether and never, ever uttering the 'D' word in his presence.

The private fencing lessons were the worst, but not for the reasons Harry expected. Griffin usually accompanied him and occasionally Tristan would come too, though not very often. Harry expected proclamations of apology from Draco when he entered the class, bracing himself to lash out the same as he had the first time, but what happened instead was almost worse.

Nothing.

The once brilliant silver light of Draco's eyes was dull and red and his will was broken. He never spoke a word during any of their classes, not even to encourage or discourage Harry's progress. He just bowed to indicate that he would begin and they would fight, foils clashing together in fury and betrayal, self-loathing and apology.

It was strange to think that suddenly he was looking forward to these private lessons in a way he never had before. Originally they were a pain, having to be in Draco's presence as he persistently pursued Harry time after time, but then the night of their first kiss, the night they began dating, it had changed to an interruption in their normal free time, the time they usually allotted for snogging or talking about more important things than studies.

Now Harry looked forward to these lessons because it was the only chance to know that Draco was real, and that what they had together had really happened. It was also the only interaction he allowed himself to have with the blonde, the only place safe enough, especially with his friends there, where he knew he wouldn't give in.

--

"What?" Harry shouted, feeling a sense of dread fall over him. "What do you mean Griffin's sick?"

"He just wanted me to tell you that tonight, you'd have to go it alone," Neville said, coughing into his hand. A nasty cold had swept through Veritas and Harry was lucky to have avoided it, so he grimaced and took a step back.

"Sorry," Neville said quickly. "Do you want me to send Colin? I think he's feeling a bit better."

Harry thought about it for a moment and almost agreed. Colin had been less clingy since the incident but he was the first of Harry's friends to get sick and so he probably still needed rest. "I'll be okay. What's the worst that can happen right?" he replied, more for his own benefit than for Neville's.

"Right. I mean, he hasn't said a word to you in months. I'm sure he knows better than to start anything with you by now," Neville offered, cut off abruptly by a violent sneeze.

"Get to bed Nev, and don't worry about me," he replied, shoving Neville in the direction of his room.

Harry made a quick detour to Tristan's room, knowing he could enlist the blonde to accompany him, but no one answered the door. So he turned to make the long trek over to the training room.

It felt like a death march, and again Harry wondered if he should just go ahead and download Chopin into his iPod. He stood outside the door for far longer than necessary, just to try and steel himself for the upcoming confrontation. It was the first time he would be alone with Draco in over a month and his nerves were on edge and all his senses on high alert.

Slowly he pushed open the door and scanned the room for Draco's presence. He wasn't there yet, so Harry hurried to the changing room and slipped into his uniform. When he returned to the main area, Draco was waiting for him; dressed in his black uniform to counter Harry's white. Draco had been promoted to master level for his tutoring of Harry, which only served to enrage Harry further. He hated the idea of something good happening to Draco because of him.

There they stood, black against white, light against dark, good versus evil.

Draco looked around the room, his face forming into a confused frown. "Where's your entourage?" he asked.

"Sick," Harry replied, not willing to talk to Draco any more than he had too.

"All of them?" Draco asked, his face still forming a heavy frown.

"Why do you care?" Harry snapped.

"You always have a bodyguard when you come here," Draco mused, seemingly pleased to see Harry alone.

"They're not my bodyguard. They happen to be _real_ friends who _care _about me," Harry shot back, putting careful emphasis on his words.

"I care about you," Draco whispered, barely heard across the echoing distance of the room.

"Clearly," Harry scoffed, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

"Tristan didn't look sick today," Draco noted, ignoring Harry's request to begin.

"He's not, I couldn't find him. But still, none of this is your business anymore," Harry bit out.

"I want it to be," Draco replied lightly.

The pain was too much, the sound of Draco's voice, long denied him, was gaining power and awe within Harry's mind and it sent him into a fury. He lunged at Draco swiftly slicing through the air with his foil and cutting a hunk out of Draco's uniform, exposing his pale flesh through a slit along his side. "You probably should have thought of that before you fucked Theo," Harry replied sharply, smiling at his ability to catch Draco so thoroughly off guard.

Draco looked down incredulously at his torn uniform and then his eyes flicked back up to Harry's once more and several things burned there. Anger, fear, loathing, want and guilt all coated his silvery eyes, bit it was desire that drove his blade. He launched himself like a blur, crashing his foil into Harry's, who had anticipated it enough to counter Draco's strike. "I was tricked," Draco shouted between the sounds of clashing metal.

"Tricked? Is that the brilliant excuse you've spent the last five weeks plotting up? Come on, Malfoy, you can be more creative than that!" Harry shouted back.

A slow smile curved on Draco's lips as Harry recounted exactly how long they had been apart. He had inadvertently given the blonde something, some clue to know that Harry noticed the loss and knew exactly how long ago they had broken up. "I don't need to be creative when malicious people like Tristan and Theo have it in for me," Draco replied, his blade glancing off of Harry's for the hundredth time.

"You leave Tristan out of this. He's been nothing but a gentleman since you cheated on me," Harry spat and took a step back from Draco's fiery onslaught.

"Really? A gentleman doesn't usually brag about his conquests," Draco replied angrily, forcing Harry back several more steps.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, a flicker of doubt in his cold green eyes. He faltered and Draco's blade pressed against his sternum, the only thing between them, as Draco pinned Harry against the wall with the foil.

"He told me how you ran to him, how he fucked you and made you his again," Draco growled, unshed tears welling in his eyes.

"You lie," Harry snarled, trying not to wince against the pain growing in his chest, both from the blade pressed to it and his heart breaking all over again because of their close proximity.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Harry. I have nothing more to lose," Draco whispered, pulling the blade from Harry's chest and stepping back, holding his foil up in challenge again.

Harry stepped carefully away from the wall and bit into his bottom lip. "I haven't slept with him," he said, not even sure why he was giving Draco this bit of personal information until his smoldering gray eyes lit up, making it suddenly worth it.

"Really?" Draco asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"It doesn't matter. Just because I don't want him doesn't mean I still want you," Harry growled.

"_I_ still want _you_, I never stopped," Draco replied, hurling his blade down to slice into Harry's counter measure. The blade sparked with the violent effort and Draco smiled. "I love you, Harry."

Harry screamed an unintelligible howl as he launched himself once again onto Draco, slicing and slashing with precision and fury. Draco managed to counter every blow and Harry was panting in the end, and near collapse. Draco lashed out one last time, and swept his foot out at the same moment, taking Harry down to the mat and pinning him there with his blade at Harry's throat.

He gasped for breath waiting for Draco to move, but instead the boy fell on him, placing knees on either side of his sharp hips. He tossed his own blade and stole Harry's as well, throwing it in the same direction. Harry could feel his heart beat faster and Draco leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his brow. "I'm not giving you up without a fight."

"You'll never win, "Harry whispered, not sure who he was trying to convince with his words. If it hadn't been for the constant vigilance of his friends he probably would have gone right back to Draco and let the boy continue to hurt and betray him over and over again.

"Ah, but I think I will," he replied, his words ghosting over Harry's face.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, suddenly breathless.

"Because I want to be _with_ you more than you want to be _away_ from me," he reasoned with a sharp grin. Harry knew he was right and that knowledge made him hate Draco that much more.

"I think your boyfriend would take issue with this conversation," Harry tried.

"Are you speaking of yourself?" Draco asked, genuinely curious. "Because you're the only boyfriend I acknowledge."

"Theo," Harry growled, tired of this manipulative game.

Draco frowned. "I'm not dating Theo."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm blind? You two have been inseparable since I caught you fucking him," he shouted in Draco's face.

"Have you ever seen me talk to him?" Draco asked, wincing away slightly at Harry's words.

Harry thought about it for a while, going back through every moment he remembered seeing them together. "No," he admitted grudgingly.

"That's because he's stalking me, not dating me," Draco reasoned, leaning closer. "I'm going to kiss you, Harry."

"No," he replied with a panic, turning his head to the side.

"Okay," Draco whispered, and Harry was relieved that Draco wasn't going to push him. "Can I ask you a favor then?"

Harry laughed harshly and didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said brightly and Harry huffed again. "Be careful of Tristan."

Harry turned back to look up into Draco's smoldering mercury eyes. "What?" he asked, completely taken aback by the request.

"He's bad news, Harry. I can't prove anything yet, but I know he had a hand in all this. I thought it was you the whole time, I promise. I knew things were off, but I just thought it was my nerves. I love you Harry, and I would never purposefully to anything to hurt you," Draco pleaded.

Harry turned away again, masking the fresh tears blooming under his eyelids. Draco gently turned his face back to his own. "Look at me, you know this, deep down you have to know this. I. Love. You." Draco whispered.

Harry shook his head. "That's the funny thing about catching you fucking another man, Malfoy. It easily allows me to not believe a word you say."

"Then just promise me," Draco demanded. "Promise me you'll be careful… and don't sleep with him," he added with a pout that Harry found far too adorable.

"I'm not promising you anything," Harry said bitterly.

"Fine, but I warned you. I love you, Harry, and I don't want you to get hurt," Draco whispered, smoothing the raven locks from Harry's forehead.

"Well, you don't have to worry," Harry replied. "You already hurt me so badly that I'm numb to everything else."

Draco hissed a violent intake of breath and winced against Harry's words. "I know, and if I could take it back I would. I wish I had been clever enough to see their plan, but I missed it until it was too late."

"Would you stop talking about conspiracy theories and get off of me," Harry groaned.

Draco got up, pulling Harry with him and frowned. He still gripped Harry's hand and he pulled him close, whispering in his ear. "I'm more sorry than you could ever know. I'm nothing without you, Harry."

Harry melted into him, and shivered as Draco's lips trailed along his earlobe. "Stop," Harry whispered, not sure he really wanted that at all.

"When I can prove it, I'll come to you, Harry. I'm going to get you back if it's the last thing I do," Draco whispered, pressing a kiss onto Harry's hand and letting it drop.

Harry shook the feeling off and tried to ignore the tingling left by Draco's kiss and ran. He ran from the training area and down the corridor, he kept running until he reached his dorm, then he slammed and locked the door behind him.

He collapsed onto his bed and willed his heart to slow, ignoring the knock when Tristan came to his door later that evening and wondering for the first time in weeks if there was any truth to Draco's words.

Authors Note: okay, so I hope you all had fun with your voodoo dolls last week. this week you'll get fire and hot pokers to add to the kit...


	15. Chapter 15 R is for Revenge

Authors Note: *** To anyone who hasn't already seen, I've posted a new Oneshot called Only Fools Rush In. It's quite long, so be warned. Many thanks to my new beta Robert (Ragnarok45) for his work on this chapter. I know everyone wants to see Harry and Draco back together, and trust me, no one wants that more than me, but I'm having a tough time fixing their mess. I'm working on it though I promise! Also, I've started a yahoo group for anyone who wishes to join which I will be using for various things related to my fiction including update alerts, story/chapter discussion and other things. If you're interested you can join at groups dot yahoo dot com/group/Digitallace/

Chapter 15 R is for revenge

Draco paced around his room wondering if anything he had said to Harry the night before made a bit of difference. He knew nothing probably would unless he could prove that Tristan and Theo had plotted against him. And the only way he knew to do that was about to knock on his door.

As if on cue, the door rattled as Theo knocked and – for the first time in five weeks – Draco answered it with a smile.

Theo must have noticed the change, because he immediately stepped back and out of Draco's reach. "Why are you smiling?" he asked tentatively, obviously suspicious.

"I'm smiling because you are going to tell me everything I want to know," Draco replied, stepping out into the hall.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, looking around for witnesses in case Draco became violent.

"Tell me what you and Tristan planned, details, everything," he replied.

"Tristan had nothing to do with it," Theo muttered and started walking away.

Draco followed him with narrowed eyes. "Don't feed me a line, Theo. Harry walking in when he did was no coincidence, nor was the open and unlocked door."

"I'm telling the truth. I stole the costume on my own and impersonated Harry on my own. I only did it to get you back."

Draco laughed. "You and I both know you'd rather have Tristan than me."

Theo sighed. "So what?" He left me for Harry just like you did."

"So then why are you protecting him?" Draco asked.

"I'm not!" Theo shouted, rather suddenly. A stricken look crossed his face before he took a deep, calming breath, continuing once his voice was no longer in danger of cracking, "Look, Draco, just give it up. Harry's not coming back to you, and Tristan's not coming back to me, so why shouldn't we be together?"

"Because I'm supposed to be with Harry – I'm not stopping until I get him back," Draco replied fiercely.

Theo shook his head. "It'll never happen. Tristan will never give him up to you."

"So you admit that Tristan had something to do with this?" Draco asked, excitement coloring his tone.

"What does it matter? Why would Harry be more inclined to believe me than he would you? Just let it go," the brunette repeated and walked away.

Draco nearly called after him, but he realised Theo was right: his word would mean even less to Harry than Draco's did. He didn't know where else to turn though, so he walked alone to the cafeteria and tried to think of a new plan.

--

Harry, bundled in several jackets, flopped down onto the snow-covered grounds. He watched the clouds drift by with abandon and envied them their emotionless existence, wondering what it would be like just to float above everything, unaffected by love or hate.

He was feeling both emotions rather strongly right now, and had been since he talked to Draco the night before. He loved Draco to the very core of his being, and those feelings were only amplified when he was near him, or heard his voice or… well when he was awake, or sleeping for that matter.

But he also hated him for his betrayal, and Harry strove to hold onto that feeling instead; love for Draco would do him no good. Love for Draco would only hurt him in the end.

A body pressed beside him in the snow and Harry automatically cringed away.

"Harry, this frigid behavior is going to have to thaw soon. It's been almost two months," Tristan chastised.

"I know," Harry sighed and tried to move closer, but his heart screamed at him to listen to Draco's words from the night before.

"Haven't I proven myself to you?" Tristan asked, moving to take up Harry's view.

"This isn't about you, I'm just not ready," Harry replied, feeling ridiculous for putting so much stock into anything Draco told him.

"It's not as though it's your first time, it's not even like it's _our_ first time," Tristan goaded.

All of this was true; still, something didn't sit right. Should he listen to logic or his heart? "This weekend," he whispered at last, resolutely ignoring anything Draco had said to him. The boy was probably just trying to mess up his relationship with Tristan now, too.

Tristan's eyes widened slightly. "You're serious?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Saturday night, I promise."

Tristan leaned in and kissed him deeply. Harry tried to respond with as much fervor as he could muster, but his gut was protesting and he started to feel ill. When he pulled away, Harry was silently relieved – even more so when Tristan left to complete his homework assignments.

Dread washed over him as he thought of what he had just agreed to. Part of him felt he was somehow still betraying Draco, but he tried to shove those thoughts away. Even if Draco also felt that way, there was no reason for Harry to care. He should get to live his life as he saw fit.

--

"I won," Tristan sang as he entered Theo's room. The boy was lounging with a book covering his striking face and he slowly lowered it to fully appreciate the boy entering his room. Tristan was like a golden god: all muscles and pale blonde hair. He was clever and witty and Theo became more and more enamored with him the more time they spent together, though, lately, he had been relegated to the night shift while Tristan pursued Harry.

It made him more angry and bitter than Theo could have predicted, losing not one but two men to the same person. Tristan's obsession was starting to wear on him though, and Draco's words earlier had taken hold in his mind.

"Won what?" Theo asked, still feeling awkward from his conversation with Draco. He had been running over and over it since breakfast.

"Harry," he replied, locking the door and stalking over to where Theo lay already half nude on the bed.

Theo rolled his eyes. "You already won Harry." He was so sick of hearing that name.

"Yes, but he's finally agreed to sleep with me, though I doubt there will be much sleeping involved," Tristan replied with a mischievous wink.

"Would you shut up about Harry already? Every night it's all you can ever talk about. Did you ever think that I might not be so inclined to hear about your designs on another man?" Theo shouted.

Tristan blinked several times and then began laughing. "You're kidding right? You always knew this wasn't exclusive," he replied, gesturing between the two of them.

"But it doesn't mean I want to hear about you finally getting your chance to fuck Potter," Theo replied. "I actually like you Tristan… I more than like you."

The blonde walked over to his lover and cuddled up beside him, gently stroking his cheek. Theo melted against him immediately. "I like you too, but I'm dating Harry. If you make me choose, I'll have to pick _him_," Tristan told him matter-of-factly.

Theo swatted his hand away and stood up. "You're a nasty piece of work, Tristan."

Tristan chuckled and rolled off the bed. "I told you in the beginning not to get too attached. Just calm down and remember why you're with me."

"I don't even know why I agreed to sleep with someone who only has plans to cheat on me," Theo huffed.

"Once Malfoy comes around you'll be two timing me as well. You're only complaining because he still doesn't trust you," he replied with a sneer.

"Get out," Theo ordered, no longer interested in his condescension. He had agreed to an open relationship with the blonde, but only because he thought that if he had a chance to show Tristan who he was, eventually the boy would want him more than he wanted to scheme.

"You're serious?" Tristan asked, gaping and making no move toward the door.

"Dead," Theo answered, arms folded over his bare chest. "Out."

"You might want to rethink that, Theo, because I'm not the type to offer second chances," Tristan said, shaking his head as if disappointed in a child's tantrum.

"All I want is someone to like me for me. I thought you were that person, but I find myself pretending to be someone else more and more when I'm with you then I ever did before you came here," Theo replied. "In fact, if Harry spent some time away from you I'm sure even he would see that he wants more."

Tristan's face turned a brilliant shade of angry red and he stepped forward, pressing into Theo's comfort zone. "If you say a word to Harry," he began, but Theo cut him off with a wave.

"I have not intention of going to Harry; why would he believe me anyway?" Theo said with a laugh.

"Right. He wouldn't," Tristan muttered, more to himself than to anyone else, and padded over to the door. "Sure you won't reconsider? I might even think about bottoming for you this time," he offered.

Theo rolled his eyes. "This wasn't only about the sex for me, Tristan, and I like being the bottom," he informed him.

"Pity," Tristan muttered. "You were a good fuck when you shut up and went with it," he added before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Theo took several deep calming breaths, clenching his fists over and over trying to keep himself from running after Tristan and ripping his blonde hair straight from his scalp. He had to remind himself that there was better and more permanent damage he could do to the boy.

He went to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. Each one was a letter from Tristan, all of them reciting the dirty deeds he planned to reenact when he saw Theo next. Some of them were only days old. Theo used to look on the letters as a symbol that Tristan trusted him, but now he only saw the blonde's sheer stupidity when he held them.

He unfolded the first one, and scanned it looking for a passage about Harry, because Tristan wrote about the boy almost as much as he talked about him. When he found it, he chuckled to himself and sat down, pulling a highlighter from his drawer and marking each part about Harry.

_"The duration of my relationship with Harry will be purely based on how good of a fuck he is."_

_"I'm looking forward to Harry's lips around my cock almost as much as I'm looking forward to burying myself deep inside of you tonight."_

_"Maybe once he submits to me we can both have our way with him. It might take some convincing, but just think about how sweet it would be to fuck Harry's mouth while I pounded him from behind."_

With each passage he highlighted he felt better about leaving Tristan and worse about what he did to Harry and Draco. He deserved better and so did Harry, as much as he still silently hated the boy for taking both of the men he wanted. It was his new mission to make sure that Harry never slept with Tristan, not as much to protect Harry as to make sure Tristan didn't get what he wanted.

In the wrong hands these letters were damning, and Theo knew just whose hands to put them in.

--

Draco ignored the familiar knock at his door; instead turning up the music he was listening to and hoping to get the point across to Theo that he wasn't interested. The knocking persisted, however, and Draco stormed over to the door, ripped it open, and glared angrily at Theo.

"What?" he hissed at the shirtless smirking boy.

"I think you'll be less angry with me when you see what I have to offer," Theo said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've already had what you're selling and I'm not interested," Draco huffed and started to shut the door, getting angry when he saw Theo's foot blocking the motion.

"Draco, please. Give me five minutes, I promise you won't be sorry," Theo said through the small gap.

"I already am," Draco muttered but, seeing no other realistic alternative – Theo would keep at him until he wore out – he let go of the door and walked back over to his desk, leaving it open for Theo to come inside.

The other boy did so, and shut it quickly behind him. It was then that Draco spotted the stack of papers Theo held, and his curiosity was suddenly piqued. "You're really not here to try and sleep with me again are you?" Draco said with a shocked smile.

"Don't look so surprised," Theo replied with a roll of his eyes. "I've decided to stop sleeping with men who like other men."

"Usually a sound decision to make," Draco mused.

"I brought you these," Theo said, sitting on the bed across from Draco's chair.

Draco took the stack of letters and quickly thumbed through them, his eyes widening with each passage read. His face heated up and he probably looked as though he would burst with rage. "Why are you showing me these?"

Theo shrugged. "I figured you would know what to do with them. Harry promised Tristan that he would have sex with him soon, and I don't want that to happen."

"How soon?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know, but Tristan sounded pretty confidant, so probably _very_ soon," Theo replied.

"What made you change your mind?" Draco asked, grateful but still suspicious.

"You… and Tristan of course. The boy is just begging to be taken down," he said. Theo was laughing, but Draco could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You've been seeing him all this time haven't you?" Draco asked, suddenly angrier for being used.

Theo nodded. "He spent almost every night with me, and the evenings you and Harry had private fencing lessons. He knew Griffin would step up if you ever tried anything with Harry during the lessons."

Draco shook his head. "He's been fucking you the entire time he's been dating Harry?" He wanted to scream and rip the pretentious blonde apart limb from limb. He couldn't believe the audacity Tristan had and it was a wonder Harry had never caught on.

"Yes, he has, but I put a stop to it tonight and I want to help you ruin him," Theo told him firmly.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, a gesture he had picked up from Harry, and nodded. "I think it's time to call Sirius," Draco said at last, smiling wickedly as he thought of what Harry's godfather, the king of scheming, might come up with once he had such powerful ammunition at his disposal.

--

Authors Note: For reviewing this chapter you'll get a life size Sirius Black...mmmm


	16. Chapter 16 Redeemer

Authors Note: Many thanks to my beta for this fic, Robert. Please see my profile for the update schedule and join my yahoo group for updates and artwork. Also, I happened to write the smuttiest piev of smut I've ever written today, and I'm polishing it up to post as a new oneshot soon, so look for it if you're into that sort of thing, which I know you all are... lol

Chapter 16 Redeemer

Draco hadn't been to the Veritas library during his entire school career. If he needed to check out a book or do some research on a subject, someone was always willing to run that errand for him. So it took him by surprise to find out how immense and beautiful the library actually was.

It shouldn't have, as the Academy's campus was phenomenally crafted at every corner, but the sheer towering glory of the library made him never want to leave. The room itself was three stories high, with two out of those three lined with rich dark wooden shelves, every last one containing both new and weathered volumes. The top level was a wall of arched windows, glistening marble columns, and statuettes.

He walked to the back of the expansive room, turned left at the row on tarot reading, right at the section on the history of Scotland, and found himself standing before the small seating area that he had been informed would be at that particular spot. There were no other tables or chairs in that area and it made the perfect place, as Theo said it would, to meet with Sirius when he arrived.

Theo was already there, lounging casually in a deep blue armchair and reading _The Portrait of Dorian Gray_. He looked up as Draco made his way over, sitting directly across from him. "You used to remind me of him, you know," Theo mused, holding up the book.

Draco looked at him quizzically and shook his head. "I'm not nearly so debauched as all that."

Theo chuckled and set the book aside. "No, you're not, but when I first met you, you seemed to be completely carefree and without conscience. Nothing you did to anyone had any impact on you. You didn't seem to care who you hurt as long as people still adored you and beauty surrounded you."

"Was I really that terrible?" Draco asked, his eyes widening in disgust with himself.

Theo merely shrugged. "I might be exaggerating just a smidge, but you really were quite the arrogant arse."

"I take it I'm not anymore?" Draco asked, suddenly curious about how his behavior looked from the outside.

"No, it all changed when you saw Potter. It was like he was your redemption, the one you had been waiting for, the only person who you could feel as strongly as you felt yourself," Theo noted quietly.

"Well, if that's the case then based on how I'm feeling at the moment, I must have stabbed the painting," Draco muttered. He had been feeling optimistic about his meeting with Sirius, but still dreaded it just the same.

Theo nodded solemnly and shifted in his chair. "I'm really sorry for everything, Draco. I can't tell you enough-" he began but Draco cut him off with a sharp look.

"I don't want to hear it, Theo. The only reason you and I are talking right now is because I need you to get Harry back. You and I are not friends, nor will we ever be. You raped me, Theo, and that's unforgivable. Just so we're clear, after this, we are done. Understand?" Draco asked. He knew he was being curt, but he didn't want to waste time on pleasantries with Theo. He'd never forgive him for what he did, but he could be civil, for now, and worry about the rest later.

The dark haired boy's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "I never thought of it that way," he whispered. "Oh God, Draco I'm so sorry."

"It's done, and I'm not wallowing over it anymore," Draco replied distractedly. He heard someone approaching and didn't want anyone overhearing that particular conversation.

A moment later, Draco could see the handsome face of Sirius Black coming around the corner, followed by the equally handsome yet sour face or Remus Lupin. "You didn't tell me you'd be meeting with them," Remus hissed in Sirius's ear, though in the quiet of the library Draco heard it perfectly and winced.

"Well, maybe next time you won't insinuate yourself in my plans," Sirius chided, though his smile never faded and Draco suspected he took great joy from Remus's discomfort.

"You said you had a meeting at the school about Harry," Remus replied, no longer trying to keep his voice down.

"And so I do; Draco, I'm sure you remember Remus," Sirius gestured, turning his attention toward the blonde and Draco nodded. "And you must be Theo," he said, though the mirth dropped out of his tone at once and he nearly snarled the name.

Draco envisioned Sirius as a large and vicious black shaggy dog, trying to protect Harry from the damage Theo had caused him.

"Yes sir, good to meet you Mr. Black," he said, standing to shake Sirius's hand.

Harry's godfather simply looked at the hand as if it were a foul piece of meet and then turned his attention back to Draco, leaving Theo to sit back down awkwardly and stare at his own shoes. "You sounded urgent on the phone, Malfoy. I trust you wouldn't summon me here without good reason," Sirius prodded.

"No sir, I want Harry back," he blurted, ignoring Sirius and Remus's looks of indignation and pressing forward. "Theo and Tristan set me up you see, but Harry wouldn't believe me."

"So you didn't fuck Theo?" Sirius asked, waving off Remus's abject horror at Sirius cursing in front of students. The fact that it was also a library probably won him no points either.

Draco paled and lost his train on thought at the question, but Theo reacted quickly. "It was my fault, all my fault. I pretended to be Harry, I studied him for weeks trying to perfect it, and I tricked Draco," he admitted, seemingly unafraid of either man now seething and looking as though they might rip him apart.

The first to calm down was Remus, who went over and took a seat beside Draco, no doubt afraid of what he might do within close proximity of Theo. "He does bear a heavy resemblance to our Harry," he reasoned at last.

"Show me," Sirius demanded, and though Draco was confused by the question, Theo seemed to know exactly what he wanted and he settled into his chair and began mimicking Harry's mannerisms. He ran his hand through his hair, chewed on his bottom lip, and even mirrored Harry's usual posture to near perfection.

"I even stole some of his shampoo and soap, I wore contacts, I even smoked half a pack of cloves to smell like him," Theo admitted, falling back into his own mannerisms again.

"Wait, Harry smokes?" Remus asked, but Sirius ignored him.

"I'll have you expelled for his," Sirius growled but unexpectedly, at least to Draco, Theo only nodded, looking utterly defeated.

"I deserve worse," Theo amended and Draco felt a wave of pity before stamping it out in lieu of the truth of Theo's actions and what they had done to him, to Harry. He did deserve worse.

"So why should we help you get Harry back?" Sirius asked, turning to Draco, and finally taking a seat next to Remus.

"I don't think you can. I'll have to do that on my own," Draco said, feeling the truth of that statement like a weight on his chest. Though he would love for it to be as simple as garnering his godfather's support, he knew Harry made his own decisions and that he wouldn't be swayed by anyone but Draco himself.

"Then why are we here?" Sirius asked, confusion clouding his previously angry eyes.

"To protect Harry," Draco told him. "You see, up until last night, Harry's current boyfriend Tristan, the one who plotted with Theo to break us up, has been sleeping with Theo," he told them.

"Well, that's simple, just tell him so," Remus pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"The trouble with that is number one, Tristan won't let either of us anywhere near Harry, and number two, Harry wouldn't believe either of us even if we got to talk to him," Draco muttered, wishing it was as simple as Remus had assumed.

"But we have proof," Theo interjected, pulling the letters from his back pocket and handing them to Sirius.

Harry's godfather skimmed over them, his hands shaking more and more with anger at each new passage. "You can't show him these," he finally whispered, not even reading the worst of them before handing them over to Remus.

"It'll devastate him," Remus agreed.

"But he's planning to sleep with Tristan, and as soon as he does… Well, we're not even sure what's going to happen but it couldn't possibly be good," Theo told them.

Draco had been so torn over the idea of showing Harry those letters, agreeing with his godparents and not wanting to do Harry any further damage, but at the same time wanting – no, _needing_ – to keep Harry from sleeping with Tristan.

"It would be better for Harry to catch him cheating than to read about how thoroughly he was used," Sirius told him.

Draco sighed and sat back in his chair, feeling defeated once more. Those letters were his ticket to prove to Harry that Tristan was no good, but at what cost? Sirius was right; it would hurt him far too deeply to know the extent that Tristan used him.

"I think that can be arranged," Theo said, looking suddenly proud.

"What?" All three men asked in unison.

"I broke it off, but I feel confident I can get him back in time to let Harry find us together," Theo offered.

"You don't have to do that," Draco protested. As much as he despised Theo, he didn't want him to have to use his body as leverage to get them out of this mess.

"I caused it, it's only fair that I fix it," Theo replied firmly.

"Sounds good to me, Remus, Draco?" Sirius said at once, seemingly fine with Theo whoring himself out for the cause.

"Are you sure this is the better idea? Is there no other way?" Draco asked, not wanting to see Harry hurting.

"You'll have to tell him, prepare him, not just let him stumble in on it like Tristan did to him," Remus said. "But I think it's much preferable to showing him these letters," he added, looking as though he would incinerate the pile of them if he had magical powers with which to do so.

Draco sighed and nodded, hoping he could convince Harry to listen to him just this once. Even if he never won the boy's affections again, at least he could save him from this.

"Now lets get back to this Harry smoking issue," Remus demanded.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Harry doesn't smoke."

Sirius joined in the laughter. "After everything we've just heard about our godson, I can't believe you're worried about whether or not he smokes," he teased, causing Remus to look suitably chagrinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan kissed Harry on the cheek and sent him off with Griffin toward his next class while he went in the opposite direction toward his own. He was nearly there when a pair of strong arms pulled him into an empty classroom and whirled him around.

"Theo?" he balked, stunned at the audacity of the boy.

"I'm sorry," Theo blurted.

The words didn't surprise him, he had been expecting Theo to come groveling back to him the moment he left his room the night before. "For?" he asked, feigning innocence and making Theo spell it out.

"I was an arse, and I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you tonight?" Theo purred.

Tristan shrugged. "What's in it for me?" He had been debating whether or not to accept the boy's apology when it came. He enjoyed fucking Theo, but hated how emotional and bitchy he sometimes was.

"You mean aside from the sex?" Theo asked seductively.

"Obviously. I mean you threw me out last night, you've been yammering on about our _relationship_ for weeks now, I'm not sure if the sex alone is worth it," he told him truthfully. "Plus, I'll be getting that from Harry starting this weekend."

"Then gag me," Theo offered with a tempting grin, making Tristan's heartbeat speed up.

"What?" Tristan asked, not certain Theo was being serious or not.

"Tonight, you can tie me up, gag me and have your wicked way with me," Theo promised, rubbing his body against Tristan's already growing erection.

"That is an appealing proposition," Tristan mused, finding the idea of taking Theo in this manner, especially after the boy humiliated him the night before, to be very appealing indeed.

Theo latched onto Tristan's earlobe and hummed against him. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Blowjob now and you have a deal," Tristan whispered, and Theo dropped down to his knees in the very next instant, pulling Tristan free of his trousers and going to work on the boy he was about to ruin.

Now it was all up to Draco; Theo desperately hoped Malfoy's method of persuasion would be as effective as his own.

Authors Note: Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, whatever will we do with you? Lynch mob maybe? Anyhow, as a special treat, I'll be offering copies of The Pictures of Dorian Gray with cover art of a very naked Draco. Any takers?


	17. Chapter 17 The Harder They Fall

Authors Note: Many thanks to my newest beta Robert (Ragnarok45) who not only helped with the beta, but also assisted in some of the ideas involved in this chapter and the next few

Chapter 17 The Harder They Fall

Harry had tried calling Sirius that morning but no one had answered at the house. A deep sense of dread had been settling into his bones since the moment he agreed to have sex with Tristan, and he was starting to wonder if he should just break up with the blonde instead. He knew it had to be one or the other: it wasn't fair to make Tristan wait indefinitely for him when he might not ever be ready.

The image of Draco with another boy was seared into his mind like a picture drawn with indelible marker. Every time he closed his eyes it was there, branded into his retina. In his heart of hearts he still loved the cheating blonde bastard, but he was terrified of the pain he felt when Draco had betrayed him and doubted he could ever forgive him.

Harry rummaged into his nightstand, pulling out the picture of the two of them. They were much younger then, Harry's parents had been alive and all had been right with the world. He heaved the frame across the room in a furious rage, relishing in the shattering sound of breaking glass as it ricocheted into the wall.

Turning the music – which was already blaring – up a little more, he walked over to where the frame landed and carefully picked it up. The photo was unharmed, but the frame was in very separate pieces and broken glass was everywhere.

He turned the photograph over and saw something he had never known existed.

On the other side of it was a note from Draco, in his very delicate scrolling handwriting.

_You mean everything to me; I can't breathe without you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Draco_

Harry choked back a sob. Maybe, had he seen this before, he would have contacted Draco instead of letting his parents cart him away to public school. As it was he had nothing to go by other than speculation at the time.

But even now Draco confessed that he loved him still, wanted him, and still thought of him all the time. Harry had held a grudge for over three years and it gained him nothing; should he continue it now?

He hated doubting himself as he picked up a shard of glass and examined its multifaceted edge. Holding it up to the light he could see all the colors of the rainbow reflected against his eye.

He ran it lightly across his wrist, not even hard enough to break the skin, then threw it down with the rest and shook his head. "I will not let him affect me so completely."

Harry took a deep breath and left his room, heading toward the Gymnasium for his private fencing lessons, and leaving the mess of shattered memories behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paced the large white training room, searching for some sign that he was doing the right thing. He didn't want Harry to have to witness Tristan cheating on him, but if Harry wouldn't listen to him, he didn't know what else he could do.

He had arrived early in order to work up the nerve to confront Harry, so he was surprised when he heard the doors creak open, indicating a visitor. When he looked up he saw the least likely sight he could have been expecting.

Heading toward him was Griffin, which was not terribly unusual, but flanking each side were Harry's friends from private school, Ron and Hermione. Draco hadn't had the chance to meet them other than seeing both from a distance the day they brought Tristan into the school, thus ruining everything in the worst way.

In fact, if he thought about it, he would have been livid to see them here again after all the trouble they had caused on their first visit, but he was just too surprised to see them at all to be too angry.

"Sirius told us what you're planning," Hermione informed him, her mouth set in a tight line and her arms crossed over her chest.

"And I suppose you're here to stop me?" Draco asked, ready to sneer at them given a moment's notice.

"Actually, we're here to help," Ron corrected.

"We thought you'd have a better chance of getting Harry to listen if we were all here," Griffin offered.

Draco nearly collapsed to his knees, he was so overwhelmed by the gesture Harry's friends were extending. He knew it wasn't for him, but it didn't matter, Draco's main purpose tonight was to get Harry away from Tristan: the rest could come later.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I'm so happy to have the help."

"You really love him don't you?" Hermione asked, her face betraying nothing.

He nodded resolutely and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Even if Harry never takes me back, I need to know that wanker Tristan isn't using him."

A sudden smile blossomed on Hermione's face and she nodded. "So when will he be here?"

"A quarter hour or so," he replied, looking down at his watch.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice asked from the doorway, and Draco looked up to see Harry standing with his hands on his hips and glaring at his traitorous friends.

"Or perhaps a little sooner then that," Ron muttered at Harry's early entrance.

"We're all here for moral support," Griffin told him, holding his hand up in the air in defense.

"Why would I need moral support?" Harry asked warily, not coming any further into the room.

"Because Draco has some bad news," Hermione replied.

"Thanks," Draco muttered under his breath. "Harry, there is something I need to tell you about Tristan," he began.

"Whatever it is you can save it. I'm breaking up with him after practice tonight," Harry told them all.

"Just listen to us, Harry. Tristan's a bad- what?" Ron stumbled, assuming Harry's words had been an argument and only realizing too late what the boy had said.

"Really?" Draco asked, more than just a little relieved. "Did you talk to Sirius?"

Harry looked confused but just shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly capable of making decisions on my own," he huffed. "Why would I need to talk to Sirius?"

"Oh, no reason," Draco lied, wanting to keep the nasty truth about his boyfriend's extracurricular activities from hurting Harry further. There was no real need now that he was already breaking up with him.

Leveling his piecing green gaze on Draco, Harry narrowed his eyes. "Tell me," he demanded.

Draco took a deep breath and started to speak, but was promptly cut off by Hermione. "He's been cheating on you, Harry. We all came over to help Draco tell you and to make sure you were okay."

"He's been what? With who?" Harry stuttered, looking slightly shaken.

"Theo," Draco whispered.

"But, that's impossible. Tristan doesn't talk to Theo," Harry countered.

"Not that you knew of, but almost every night and during all of our private lessons he sneaks over to Theo's dorm," Draco informed him reluctantly.

"For how long?" Harry asked.

"Since he transferred into Veritas. He's never stopped," Draco answered.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Draco couldn't meet his eyes any longer and let them drop to his own feet. "Theo broke it off and told me about it. He was going to make Tristan come see him tonight so we could show you first hand if you didn't take my word for it," Draco said, feeling a twinge of guilt for what Theo was probably going through.

"So you mean to tell me he's probably fucking Theo right now?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Probably," Ron and Griffin both offered in unison, sounding disgusted.

Harry looked at each of his friends in turn and then with a snarl, whirled around and stormed out. They all followed him, wanting to calm him down, but suddenly Draco realized that Harry wasn't running away, but rather heading for Theo's room.

They all stood outside of Theo's door for a moment, watching Harry take a deep breath and stare at it before grabbing the handle and pushing it open.

True to Theo's word, he had managed to coax Tristan back to his room, where Theo was tied to the bed, blindfolded and writhing under Tristan's rough pounding. Neither seemed to register the group standing in the doorway at first, but Draco thought he saw Theo smirk slightly.

After a moment of wide-eyed gaping Harry began clapping wildly. "And the Oscar goes to Tristan, for best performance in the fake boyfriend category!"

Tristan turned at the noise, his jaw dropping at the audience he had for his little performance with Theo. "Harry, I-" he began, but Harry cut him off by striding across the room and delivering the boy a violent punch to the jaw.

"How could you?" he shouted, wheeling back for another blow.

Ron caught Harry's arm and eased him away from Tristan. "It's not worth it," Hermione muttered to Harry, before Draco slammed his own fist into Tristan's jaw.

"Oh, it's worth it," Draco told them and motioned for Ron to release Harry.

Tristan had fallen off the bed, still naked and now bleeding from the corner of his mouth from Harry's initial punch. Ron let Harry go, but Harry made no move to injure the worthless lump further. "I trusted you," he rasped, anger and loathing causing his words to choke him.

Hermione tried to move Harry out of the room, while Griffin went to untie Theo. Harry made it to the doorway before turning around and addressing Tristan again. "Did you set Draco up?" he asked firmly, but Tristan didn't answer.

Harry stormed back over to him and leaned over the terrified looking blonde. "I asked you a question. Did you and Theo trick Draco into cheating on me?"

Draco didn't think that Tristan was going to answer and moved to pull Harry from the room, when suddenly Tristan nodded. "You should have seen your face that night," the boy laughed maniacally. "I almost won too, I was so close to getting you to sleep with me, and then Malfoy never would have wanted you back."

With a noise that sounded like both a battle cry and a sobbing scream, Harry kicked Tristan in the gut over and over until he was begging for Harry to stop. After a few seconds, the shock wore off and the rest of the group pulled Harry off of the limp and bleeding boy. Tristan weakly flopped over onto his other side when the blows ceased, retching and coughing up blood as tears of pain rolled unheeded down his cheeks.

Hermione waved both Harry and Draco off, promising to clean things up in Theo's dorm. Draco walked the now sobbing Harry away from the scene in complete silence, something clawing at the inside of his belly.

When he reached Harry's door, he pushed it open and guided the brunette gently to his bed. He was about to leave, figuring that Harry would want to be alone, when he saw the broken glass and picture frame on the floor.

He recognized it at once as the one he had given Harry for his birthday three years ago, a reminder of what could have been between them. He didn't see the picture though, and as he turned around to ask Harry where it was, he lost his will to speak at the blank expression on Harry's face as the raven-haired boy stared off at nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt blank.

His whole sight consisted of nothing but white television snow. His limbs felt slack and distant, almost as if they were the memory of a dream. There was a buzzing in his ears, drowning out all other sound; it felt like it might never fade. At the moment, though, he hardly cared if it did or not. He had been prepared to see Tristan's betrayal first hand; he even welcomed it as proof that he was making the right choice by leaving him.

He hadn't been prepared for the harsh truth of the prat's words however, nor for the mocking tone with which they were delivered. Something about having given part of his heart over to someone who held such contempt for him made him snap.

Draco had been telling the truth about being set up, being tricked, and Harry had scoffed at him and thrown him away like the compulsive liar he had thought he was. He was a fool for trusting Tristan and he was even more foolish for letting Draco go.

If Draco never forgave him it would serve Harry right. Even after everything he knew, he didn't know if he could ever trust his relationship with Draco; it seemed to be destined to fail and to cause him pain at every turn.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked, overpowering the buzzing in his ears. "Harry, are you okay?"

He tried to shake his head, but wasn't sure if it was working or not. He felt so numb. His whole body seemed to shiver, but he felt no cold, and his heart started to shatter when he thought of what he had lost because of that slimy git Tristan, and what he could have lost if it hadn't been for his friends interceding.

His friends and Draco.

Harry had no idea how much time had passed when he felt a warm hand rubbing circles on his back and wiping at his face. Harry blinked once or twice, only just then realizing that he was crying. He peered lazily through the snow to see Draco watching him carefully.

"Draco?" he rasped, marveling at how broken and distant his own voice sounded in his ears.

"I'm here, unless you don't want me to be," Draco replied tentatively, his movements stopping and an unreadable look crossing his face, which made Harry think that he would leave.

He grabbed Draco's arm and held onto it firmly. "Don't go," he whispered, and thought he saw Draco smile slightly before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I'll stay as long as you want me. I'll stay forever if you ask me to," he promised.

Harry didn't respond: even in his current state, he knew it was a bad idea to ask anything like that of his ex. Who could tell how they would feel in the morning after the shock wore off?

Instead he just leaned into Draco and cried, letting his whole body shake with the impact of his tears. Draco held him all night, his strong arms wrapped around Harry even as they both fell asleep.

Authors Note: I'm in the process of packing and moving into my new house, so writing time is starting to lag. I've posted a poll regarding this problem on my yahoo group (which you can find on my profile) and anyone wishing to weigh in can join and add their two cents.


	18. Chapter 18 Down But Not Out

Authors Note: Many thanks to my Beta Robert (Ragnarok45) who helped me finish out this story, and yes, I'm afraid it is rather finished, the end sort of snuck up on me. I will be doing an epilogue to tie up any loose ends, but so far as the actual story goes, we're done. I hope you're all happy with it, I've really enjoyed writing this story and I've loved reading all your reviews!! Look out for the Epilogue and please read my other stories!

Chapter 18 Down But Not Out

Bright light streamed into Harry's room and he slowly opened his eyes to it, letting them adjust to the harsh glare of the morning sun. He tried to stretch, but found himself restricted by strong pale arms wrapped around his body; he had a momentary bout of panic before remembering flashes of the events of the night before.

"Draco?" he rasped in question, his throat scratchy and sore from hours of screaming and sobbing.

The blonde stirred behind him and squeezed Harry tighter before propping himself up sleepily on his elbow and looking down into his vibrant green eyes. "Morning," he responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over, scraped off the road and run over again," Harry replied, feeling puffy and worn. He hated that he was so emotional, because it tended to lead to crying, which always made him feel miserable the next morning.

Draco winced at Harry's description and ran a soothing hand down the other boy's arm, letting his fingers weave into Harry's as he held his hand.

Harry looked down at their entwined hands and felt a barrage of emotions assault him. Everything from comfort to confusion threw themselves at Harry's mind: it was too much to take so early in the morning; he withdrew his hand from Draco's and looked away, though not quickly enough to miss the flicker of rejection that passed through Draco's cool gray eyes.

Beside him, Draco moved away, sitting up and making to get out of bed, but Harry stopped him with a rough hand on the blonde's arm, similar to Draco's gesture just moments before. "I'm sorry, it's just… we need to talk about all this I guess," he muttered, wishing he could skip the talk and get straight to a resolution, but knew that would be impossible.

"Then talk," Draco prompted.

"I can't do this," he whispered in response. "It's too much and too soon; I'm too broken by you already."

"So we're a lost cause?" Draco asked, his face morphing into a cold and bitter mask, but Harry could only shrug.

Draco shook his head and pulled free of Harry's grip. "I should have known better. I thought once you knew the truth that you would warm to me, but I see now that nothing makes a difference. Even though you care about me, you're too stubborn to trust me," Draco whispered and walked briskly to the door.

Harry could only gape after him, left sitting alone and rejected on the bed as Draco turned to look at him one last time, his gray eyes piercing Harry's soul and reminding him of all he would lose if he let Draco leave this way. In that moment he knew above all else that he could not let Tristan's scheming ruin both their lives. He could not let Draco go.

"Draco," he pleaded, "don't leave. We could try being friends, maybe I could learn to-"

"Don't," Draco interrupted with a shake of his head. "Please don't try to think up ways to string me along. You and I have never been friends, Harry. We've always been more than that and I refuse to settle for friends."

"You refuse?" Harry replied, slightly shocked by Draco's sudden boldness. It was the side to Draco that he had always admired: strong, proud and resolute. It made the boy passionate in a way no other could match, but Harry had seen very little of that side of Draco over the last few months. He could see now, from the set of his jaw, and the narrowed unblinking stare of his stormy gray eyes that Draco was immovable on this topic. "So all or nothing?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded once in confirmation, his face still set as if anticipating a blow.

"Fine," Harry huffed dramatically. "I'll take it all," he added, feigning great inconvenience at the very idea of it.

A momentary lapse of resolution crossed Draco's face, and then he merely looked confused. "What?" he asked, as if seemingly unable to comprehend the words hanging in the air.

"I don't want to lose you, Draco. Whatever I have to do to get you back, I'll do it," Harry replied, watching Draco expectantly.

"You're serious?" Draco asked, clearly not expecting Harry's answer to be 'yes'.

"I love you," Harry told him. "And apparently nothing you do will ever make me love you any less. I've loved you this whole time; I just didn't know what to do with it when I thought you'd betrayed me," he added. "So show me what to do with it."

Draco fell on him with a force that knocked both of them to the bed, and without giving Harry even a moment to second-guess himself, Draco kissed him with all the fire that had been building inside of them over their previous weeks apart.

They devoured each other, both of them seeking dominance, and neither gaining it for long. It was like a well-rehearsed dance that set Harry's nerve endings alight.

Harry enjoyed Draco's comfortable weight on top of him but the friction of their bodies rubbing together reminded him of what they had meant to do the night of their separation.

Suddenly nothing was more important than staking his claim on the boy he was meant to love for all of eternity, and that final physical bond seemed to be all that hung between them.

As he groped at Draco's belt, the blonde's eyes went wide. "Harry?" he asked, pulling his face away and stilling Harry's hands. "We don't have to rush into anything."

"It's time," Harry said, just as resolutely as Draco's ultimatum had been.

"We've been together for all of ten minutes," Draco countered.

"We've been together for years, we just keep taking long breaks," Harry replied, a sardonic smirk crossing his features.

"No more of those," Draco demanded.

"Agreed," Harry responded with a gentle smile. "Now Draco, will you please make love to me?"

"If I must," Draco huffed, his wide grin making his eyes sparkle.

Draco pulled Harry's shirt from his body and then did the same with his own before moving to their trousers. Draco hovered over him then, pale, naked and more beautiful then Harry could have ever imagined.

A light gasp escaped his lips at the sight and Draco looked down bashfully, but Harry only shook his head. "You're perfect," he mused, pulling Draco down into another kiss and relishing in the feel of their flushed bare skin melding together.

Long and nimble fingers wrapped around his cock and he whimpered at the touch, thrusting into Draco's fist, wanting more. Draco smiled and gave it to him, pumping him with one hand and digging fingertips into his hip with the other.

Harry's eyes rolled back as the pleasure rolled over him and threatened to spill over. "Please," he whimpered, wanting Draco to take him, but Draco only shook his head, making Harry glare at him ruefully.

"I wasn't able to save myself for you completely, but I can give you something that I've never given anyone else," Draco responded while suddenly flipping their positions.

"You- you want me to," Harry stammered.

"I want you inside of me, Harry."

"I've never-" he responded, continuing to stumble over his words.

"I know, which is why it makes it perfect for our first time together," Draco assured him.

Harry smiled, feeling overwhelmed with a kind of gratitude he'd never felt before. Tristan hadn't even once indicated that he would be willing to give himself over to Harry, and now he knew why. The fact that Draco was willing, if not eager to be taken over completely by him made it that much more potent.

With slow and careful movements, Harry slid himself inside of Draco. With each new thrust Draco winced, but assured Harry with a nod that it was fine and they would continue until Harry was completely sheathed.

"I love you," Draco whispered and Harry smiled, the pleasure of making love to the blonde taking over. "I love you, too," he replied at last.

Harry was mindful of his movements, slowly sliding out of him and pressing in again over and over until Draco grabbed his hips firmly and pulled Harry against him with a sharp, slamming motion. It rocked Harry's entire body and made him scream out, which triggered Draco to repeat the movement until Harry took control again and began pounding into Draco with a force much more vigorous than before.

Draco hissed as Harry licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around Draco's throbbing erection. The additional stimulus seemed to be too much, as Draco came almost instantly, his muscles clenching around Harry and bringing the brunette's orgasm with lightning speed.

Together they collapsed into bed, sweaty languid piles of arms and legs, each gasping for breath. "That was brilliant," Draco muttered when he could finally speak.

"Why did we wait so long?" Harry replied, feeling the warm hand of sleep threatening to steal him away.

"Because we're daft," Draco offered.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "It was worth the wait though," he replied, looking into Draco's smoldering gray eyes and pulling him into a deep kiss.

They dozed together in Harry's bed until the sunlight became unbearable and then they took a nice hot shower and dressed for the day, ready to go in search of food.

As Harry reached for the doorknob, he was startled by a knock and he opened it to find Headmaster Dumbledore looking perturbed and a well and truly battered and bruised Tristan standing behind him looking as smug as ever.

"That's him, Headmaster," Tristan said, pointing at Harry. "That's the boy who tried to kill me," he added, his voice pinched from the damage sustained to his nose.

Harry gritted his teeth, and he could feel Draco tense behind him as the Headmaster motioned for them to follow him to his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Headmaster's office was surprising.

Though the architecture of the room matched many that Draco had passed through or studied in, the brilliant blue wall coloring made it slightly quirky, and coupled with other oddities the man seemed to collect, such as two-meter tall abacus and realistic bust a giant red bird on his desk, made the older man seem less sane than Draco had originally presumed.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand gently within his own as they sat in front of the Headmaster. They had just listened to Tristan's warped tale about being beaten nearly to death by the pair over a rejection, saying that he chose Theo over Harry and the sight of them together made the Harry lose his mind in a furious rage.

Harry was trying to restrain himself from bludgeoning the foul git again, and Draco's calm presence beside him was the only thing that made that possible.

Shaking his head, Draco tried not to give away too much of his own emotion until he felt Tristan had played his entire hand. He was so angry with himself for letting Harry fall into such a trap. It seemed that whatever the cost, Tristan was willing to do or say anything that would manage to separate them; Draco had no idea why the infuriating arse even hated them so much.

"So then you were with this boy Theo?" the Headmaster asked gently. "Can he corroborate your tale?"

A smug pleasure ran through Draco's veins as he watched Tristan's eyes widen, knowing he had messed up by bringing Theo's name into things.

"Er, sir… that is to say… I think he was sleeping," Tristan said at last, the look on his face showing that even _he_ thought it was a weak lie.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingertips rhythmically against the desk. "You mean to tell me that he was asleep when these boys arrived, and managed to stay in that state while one of them violently attacked you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco tried to suppress a smile at the Headmasters perceptiveness, not that it took a great deal to see through the spiteful Tristan. It hardly mattered though. The truth of it was that Harry and Draco really did inflict the damage Tristan was complaining about, and that would be what would see them both expelled, though to be honest he looked far worse for wear then they had left him the night before.

"Minerva," Dumbledore called into his intercom.

"Yes, Albus," answered a woman's voice through the tiny black speaker on his desk.

"Would you please find Theodore Nott and bring him here to see me right away?" he asked politely.

"Of course, sir. Expect him shortly," she replied followed by the faint click of the intercom being disengaged.

They sat in silence waiting for Theo except for the slight interruption when the Headmaster offered them all toffees. Only Harry accepted and Dumbledore beamed at him, his blue eyes sparkling.

When the door finally opened and a woman dressed in a black skirt and tartan blouse ushered Theo into the room, everything became tense once again.

"Mr. Nott, welcome, please have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward a fourth armchair. "You're here because it was said that you were present during Tristan's _accident_."

"I was, sir," Theo noted calmly, his eye flickering briefly toward Draco and Harry both.

"And can you tell me why these boys inflicted such harm on young Tristan?" he asked pointedly.

"They didn't," Theo said at once. "I did."

Harry, Draco and Tristan all blanched at the admission, since the whole lot of them knew it to be untrue, but the Headmaster seemed unsurprised somehow.

"I see," he said at last, the twinkle never leaving his eyes. "Are you aware that expulsion would be necessary for such an offence?"

"I am, sir," Theo replied with a nod.

"Then perhaps you will see fit to indulge me as to why I'll be expelling the wrong student for this incident?" the older man asked, leaning forward in his large leather office chair.

"Harry and Draco don't deserve to be expelled, but I do. Maybe not for this, but I have a fair amount of bad deeds following me that I deserve to be punished for," he replied.

Dumbledore's smile widened as he assessed each boy in turn. "Harry, why don't you tell me your story?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir," Harry replied, looking at his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Tell me about what led to this meeting," Dumbledore corrected.

So Harry did.

He started at the beginning with his past relationships with Tristan and Draco, and continued on with his arrival at school, then his brief but wonderful time as Draco's boyfriend – even the horrid betrayal – Tristan and Theo's scheming and all the way up to the night before, quoting Tristan's words to him before Harry beat him violently to the floor.

All was recited as if lived by another person altogether. Harry had separated himself from the entire ordeal, choosing instead to live in the present, where regardless of the outcome of his school career, he would have Draco by his side.

"I see," Dumbledore mused when he was finished, though he didn't question or interrupt Harry through the entire story, nor did any of it seem to shock him in the slightest. "Well, it appears everything is settled then. Mr. Nott, it was a pleasure having you at our school and I'll see to it that you are transferred somewhere nice. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I trust you'll continue to keep things lively around here. Have a nice afternoon. The sun is shining, you boys really ought to got out and have fun in the snow."

With that the Headmaster turned around and began shuffling through papers on another part of his desk, while Harry and Draco stared at one another in confusion. Theo grinned and left the office, but Tristan obviously didn't care to have the matter dismissed.

"But Headmaster, Harry hasn't been punished," he protested.

"Nor will he be," Dumbledore replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"That's outrageous!" Tristan screamed. "He just admitted to inflicting this damage on me! What sort of school is this where students can get away with such blatant disregard for others?"

The Headmaster turned back around and gave Tristan a withering glare. "It is _my _school, and I run it as _I_ see fit," he boomed. "Though you make a good point," he added, more gently.

Tristan found an edge of a smile creeping across his face as the Headmaster studied the other boys again. "It does seem a great tragedy to have someone roaming our halls that would be so utterly self-satisfying, greedy and violent," Dumbledore mused aloud.

"That's right, sir," Tristan encouraged.

"What would you have me do with someone like that?" the Headmaster asked.

Tristan smiled wickedly and sneered at Harry and Draco both before answering. "I would expel them at once, and then have them sent to St. Brutus's Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys."

The Headmaster looked to think on that and then nodded curtly. "I believe that is a splendid idea, my boy," he said at last and tapped his intercom once again. "Minerva, would you be a dear and write me up the paperwork transferring Tristan here to St. Brutus's?"

"Right away, Albus," she cooed and the intercom clicked off once more.

"All settled then," he said with a smile and appeared to ignore Tristan's gaping mouth.

"But, sir, you're surely not sending me to St. Brutus's? I was the one who was beaten after all," Tristan cried.

"And you deserved every lick from what I can tell," the Headmaster chastised. "Not that I condone violence in any way," he added seemingly for Harry and Draco's benefit. "Nonetheless, I'll not have a braggart like yourself attending my prestigious academy and besmirch its good name."

Minerva walked in at the next instant and handed Dumbledore the paperwork while hauling a cursing and screaming Tristan out at the same time.

"I threw myself down three flights of stairs for this!" the boy screamed as Minerva pulled him from the room.

Theo was standing in the doorway and clapped Tristan on the back as Minerva hauled him off. "I hear they love pretty boys like you at St. Brutus's, Tristan," he called after the boy and Draco had to suppress a laugh at the imagery of the once predator Tristan being made someone's prey.

Dumbledore winked at Harry and shooed them all out of his office. "Try not to get into too much trouble," he said cheerfully as the door shut.

"I thought he looked worse than what I did to him," Harry mused, taking Draco's hand and walking down the corridor.

"I feel a little bad for Theo though," Draco mused. "He really came through in the end, but maybe he'll find the right person for him now, someone who will treat him right."

Harry nodded distractedly as he watched the security officials dragging a trashing and handcuffed Tristan down the corridor toward the exit. Harry smiled sweetly and waved at the boy who had caused so much havoc in his life, and made a great show of kissing Draco passionately to let Tristan realize it was all for nothing, just a pointless endeavor to injure a relationship between two people who were never meant to part.

Draco chuckled when Harry released him and pulled him close. "Are you showing off for Tristan?" he asked.

"I'm showing off for everyone," Harry replied and led his boyfriend toward the parking lot. "I'm hungry," he groaned, suddenly changing the subject as if Tristan had never even entered their lives. "Let's go get waffles."

"I could go for a celebratory waffle," Draco chuckled.

"And hot cider," Harry added, pulling Draco close in the cold winter breeze.

"And hot sex after," Draco continued with a cheeky grin.

"Naturally," Harry replied, as if that were a given.

As they got into Harry's car, Draco turned to face his boyfriend, completely elated that he had him back after everything. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked, thinking that the holiday was just a few days away and he wanted to be prepared.

Harry looked back at him and smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "I have everything I want," he replied at last.

Draco grinned and rested his hand on Harry's thigh while they drove off school grounds to find breakfast in the afternoon, not so daunting a task in light of everything else they had faced in the last few years.

In fact, Draco could think of nothing that would cause them to separate again. This was it for him, his one and only.

Authors Note: Aw!! Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I toyed with a lot of ideas on how to take down Tristan, my beta, Robert, was extremely helpful with his research and ideas, but in the end I wanted Draco's and Harry's hands clean and for Tristan to dig his own hole. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please look out for the epilogue next week! Don't forget to review and get a celebratory waffle!!


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

Authors Note: Thnaks to Robert for his beta work on this chapter and I'm sorry to have been neglecting my other stories, but I'm back on the mend from a very stressful move and I'll catch them all up I promise! So, this is the end-end of this story. I'm sorry to see it go as it was very fun, but on the plus side, the more fics I finish the more new ones I can start, so yay! I already have a couple of things in the works, but no posting schedule on them just yet. I hope this ties up all the loose ends left with the final chapter, and I hope some of you die hard Tristan haters will be pleased. I'm so happy to have created a character that is so thoroughly loathed by all!!!

Epilogue

It was a long time coming, and as Draco sidled up beside Harry in the cafeteria for lunch, he finally felt the truth of it hit him.

They were graduating.

In a few short hours he and Harry would get their diplomas and be let out into the waiting world.

They hadn't planned too far ahead, but Harry had already started looking at flats in London, leaving Draco feeling slightly left out. He didn't have much to fall back on and once he graduated he would only get a small stipend from his father before being completely disowned and sent away.

The backlash from his choosing Harry over everything else had been a large price, but nothing he hadn't been willing to pay. He was closer now to the boy he loved than he could have ever dreamed possible, and just hoped that when it came time to move, Harry didn't lease a place so expensive that Draco couldn't afford to live close by.

Sirius and Remus would be arriving shortly as well as Harry's friends Hermione and Ron for their graduation ceremony and Draco was feeling more and more alone as he thought about it.

"Holy shit!" Neville exclaimed, jarring Draco from his thoughts.

"What is it?" the other boys asked in unison, Griffin swiping the paper Neville was reading from his hands.

Longbottom pointed out the passage he had been reading and Griffin scanned it quickly before gaping in surprise.

"Care to share with the entire class?" Harry teased after Griffin and Neville both sat in silence.

Griffin merely shoved the paper across the table for Harry to read, and he read the article aloud for Draco and Colin's benefit as well.

"Local boy beaten to death in schoolyard scuffle. Recent transfer to St. Brutus's Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys, Tristan Bright supposedly instigated the fight between himself and two other boys one Dudley Dursley and Piers Polkiss. It was said that Dursley and Polkiss were in a relationship and Bright, who had been recently expelled from Veritas Academy for a similar situation, tried to manipulate the other boys into ceasing their relationship. It is not said to what extent the other boys will be punished for this offence, but the attorney mentioned that the case should be fairly open and shut as Tristan Bright had a history of mental instability. The funeral will be a private affair held at Carson Memorial this Friday," Harry finished, his face going slightly pale.

"I wish I could say I was surprised, but I'm not," Draco shrugged.

"I just… I can't believe he just wouldn't learn," Harry whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Moving onto lighter topic," Griffin mused as he shoved another newsprint page in front of Harry. "I saw this flat listed and thought you might want to give it a look."

Draco tried to ignore the growing pit in his stomach and be happy for his boyfriend, but every time the topic of Harry moving came up it made him squirm. What would happen if Harry moved away and met someone new?

"What do you think, Draco?" Harry asked, showing him the advertisement for a one-bedroom loft in Hyde Park.

"It's nice," Draco muttered distractedly, wondering if he'd be allowed to stay over occasionally or if he would even be able to find a place in London at all. Hyde Park was a very expensive neighborhood and Draco knew he didn't have that kind of money.

"Nice as in 'sure I'd stay there'? Or nice as in 'Sod off Harry, there is no way I'd live there with you?'" Harry asked.

"Live with you?" Draco asked, suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on him.

"Of course," Harry laughed. "Why do you think I've been running all these flat's by you?"

"I thought you just wanted my opinion," Draco muttered, feeling both lighthearted and slightly dim for not asking Harry sooner, and in private.

"When you said you wanted to be together, I assumed that meant after school as well," Harry mused, looking suddenly worried, as if he had misinterpreted things.

"No, no, it is," Draco assured him. "We just hadn't discussed living together and I assumed all this time you were looking for your own place."

Harry kissed him then, hard and passionate before breaking away and smacking his boyfriend lightly on the arm. "What have I told you about the word assume? It makes and arse out of you and me," he teased with suggestively raised eyebrows.

"But I like your arse," Draco countered with a wink and ignored Griffin's groan from across the table.

"Well, you have quite the nice bum yourself, but stop assuming and just ask me next time," Harry replied with a mock stern look.

"Hey," Draco whined, rubbing his arm for dramatic effect. "You just assumed I would move in with you," Draco chastised.

Harry blushed and looked at his half eaten macaroni and cheese. "Sorry."

"Do you really want me to live with you?" Draco asked in slight awe.

Harry looked as if that was the single most ignorant thing Draco had ever said and kissed him again.

"Fine," Draco agreed when they broke apart again. "But we'll have to find a cheaper place. I won't have much to work with."

Harry rolled his eyes. "My inheritance will support us fine."

"I don't want you to have to support both of us," Draco whined.

"Then tell me where to start looking," Harry replied without argument. Draco's heart swelled at Harry's easy acceptance of his terms. He didn't want for Harry to have to take care of him, he wanted to contribute his part, and the fact that Harry understood that meant the world to him.

"It might take a while to find something just right," Draco offered.

"We'll just stay with Sirius until we decide. He's eager to have us there," Harry replied with a nod.

A distant rumbling made Draco turn his head and follow the gaze of several students. It was Ron that Draco spotted first, his red hair looking slightly more vibrant than before for some reason. Then it took him a moment to focus, to believe what it was he was seeing.

Next to Ron, with his hand clutched tightly around the redhead's was Theo.

"Ron, you… you're…" Harry stammered, his mouth gaping slightly.

"Gay?" the other boy finished for him and laughed. "It appears so, yes."

Theo smiled sheepishly and wound his arm around Ron's waist. "We spent a lot of time together after Dumbledore transferred me to his school," Theo added.

"So that's where he sent you?" Draco mused and looked to Harry in order to gauge his reaction. It was tricky though, as Harry had slipped into a surprise trance of sorts and just kept looking back and forth between Ron and Theo's clasped hands and their faces, both of which were silently pleading for acceptance.

A moment later Harry was up and hugging Ron, then quickly shifting over to hug Theo, though that was far briefer an exchange.

Draco followed suit, and clapped Ron on the back. He had spoken to Ron and Hermione a few times since they helped him save Harry from Tristan, but never had he mentioned anything about his relationship with his old boyfriend turned enemy turned friend again.

A quick glance around the table showed all surprised faces except for Griffin, who must have heard about it from his girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell us," Harry asked Griffin, apparently gleaning the same thing from the boy's lukewarm reaction.

Griffin merely shrugged. "I didn't know how you'd handle it, and they asked me not to say anything."

"We wanted to tell you in person, but couldn't get over here until today," Ron added before kissing Theo tenderly on the lips. "It's still new, but… I don't know… it could be something."

The blush spread from Ron's cheeks to Theo's and Draco had never seen his old boyfriend so happy. "So will you two stay for our graduation?" he asked.

"Of course," Theo replied with a nod and he and Ron sat down to continue chatting with their friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the last one," Harry huffed as he shut the cupboard door.

"I can't believe how much stuff your godfather gave us," Draco groaned, flopping onto the sofa and flicking on the television.

Harry laughed and sat beside his boyfriend, leaning his head against the other boy's chest. "He'd like us to believe he was doing us a huge favor, but he's been trying to get rid of Remus's old stuff for years."

"Still, it saved us from having to buy all new stuff, and it fills the flat up nicely," Draco offered before pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

They had finally settled on a nice place in Trafalgar Square and were happily moved in with that final box that Harry had unloaded.

"Don't get too comfortable," Harry said with a yawn. "Everyone will be here shortly."

"Remind me why we invited them over today?" Draco asked, feeling more like cuddling on the couch with his lover than socializing after all that work moving boxes and furniture.

"We didn't," Harry groaned. "They invited themselves."

"Oh right," Draco muttered. "We should get friends with better manners."

"I'll get right on that," Harry laughed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Let's just cancel and have a nice evening in," Draco offered with suggestively raised eyebrows.

Harry perked up instantly and hopped off the couch. "You call Theo and Ron and I'll call Hermione and Griffin."

"Deal," Draco said with a laugh and followed his lover to the phone and then to their bedroom.

Authors Note: So that's the end! Many thanks to all that have reviewed during the story, your comments drive me to write more often. I love you all and bid you adieu until the next story update (Which is Claimed tomorrow by the way!) Now get to the party at Draco and Harry's house!!


End file.
